Back up On Jay Mountain
by virgil-t-stone
Summary: Revised and Complete. Please read and review So it's been a long time since I've been around, This is a story about Dally and Cherry I have changed the ending of the bookmovie so that it will work with the story,
1. Funny thing happened on my way

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

A/n. What I have done is taken the role of Dally and changed the ending to where Johnny is still alive, Pony was the one in the hospital. The rest you will see as it goes along

**Chapter One**

"**Funny Thing Happened on My Way to The Park"**

I dropped the phone and took off holding my side, not believing that I was shot. I mean me; Dallas Winston shot come on get real. I was trying to make it to the park where the rest of the gang would meet me when I saw the vette slow up beside me.

"Come on get in." A voice said I stopped and looked to confirm that my ears wasn't playing tricks on me, and sure enough there she was Cherry the redhead from the Drive-in.

The door opened and I heard her add. "I promise this isn't a trap." For some reason I didn't think it was as I leaned forward grabbing a hold of the roof and she saw it, the blood coming from around my hand.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." I heard her say and before I could argue she added. "Don't worry. There won't be any questions asked."

For some reason I trusted her and started to get in the car only I collapsed and everything went black.

I awoke to the feel of someone holding my hand and then I heard a female voice ask. "How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes and at first thought it was my old lady there and then my eyes focused and I saw her, Cherry Valance and she was smiling. "The doctor took care of you and patched it up." I heard her say and then she added.

"I had to get you hid though so I drove us up here." I looked around and as it registered on my face I heard her add. "Yeah this is a church." I saw her smile. "When I asked you if there was a place you wanted to go this was where you said. I was hoping that you wasn't telling me a lie."

My throat was dry and I wanted a cigarette but I still couldn't speak so I just nodded to my jacket that she had on. I looked down and saw that a quilt was on top of me and I felt something soft underneath me also. I saw her take a cigarette from my pack and light it up before holding it over to my lips.

"You were saying something about this place before the doc put you under the last time so that I could move you out of his office." With her other hand she wiped my brow with a wet cloth saying. "The doc gave me something to give you for the pain."  
I needed it then only I didn't want to admit it. "What? Why?" Was all I could say and then I saw her smile as she put my cigarette in her mouth and took a drag.

"What do you remember?"  
"I remember calling Darry and telling him to have everyone meet at the park, and then I remember you pulling up beside me."

"Let's just say I was in the right place at the right time." I heard her say then as she held the cigarette once again to my lips and then I heard her add. "I called Darry while the doc was taking care of you so don't worry."

She took one final drag on my cigarette before stubbing it out on the concrete as she asked. "How did you know about this place anyway?"

In a hoarse voice I told her that I had a cousin that used to live nearby. "Oh," I heard her say then and she tried to smile as I heard her add. "Here I was thinking you had been out here already." I saw her push herself up then as she said. "I got some stuff from a little store on the way up here. "Do you feel like trying to eat?" I was getting ready to say something then only I went out.

I came to and saw her on the ledge next to me with her back to the wall hunched up, holding her knees to her chest. I awoke again to sunlight coming in through the slits of wood that was over the windows of the church and I saw her still there the light catching her hair in the right way to highlight the redness.

I started to try and push myself up off the floor only my hand slipped and she came to then catching me as I fell back. My head was cradled in her arms softening the fall and there we were face to face only inches apart. She hesitated only for a minute or was that my mind playing tricks on me before she let me go and said.

"Rest for now, later on we'll see what we can do about getting you up and moving." I saw her look at her watch then. "It's time for me to change the dressing and clean it though."

I saw her pull the cover back off of me then and I noticed that I was shirtless with a bandage covering my whole right side. "The doc gave me plenty of bandages and tape so don't worry." She took the old bandage off and I saw where the stitches were as she added. "The doc said that it was a clean wound."

I felt the sting then as she put a cloth soaked in alcohol over it and I grimaced against the pain. "I hope you don't mind but I've been smoking your cigarettes." I heard her say after she had the new bandage on and had replaced the cover over me

I saw her lean back against the wall and then smile. "You know a month ago I would have never thought I would even be seen with a cigarette in my hand, and yet I met you and well things have been changing."


	2. Someone else was here before us

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

**Chapter Two**

"**Someone else was here before us"**

When I came to again, I was in a different position and I felt something on my shoulder. It was Cherry and again she was hunched up like she was cold. I moved the quilt up to where it covered her. Just that little movement though made me cringe with pain and I must have made a noise because she came to.

"Damn what a nap." I heard her say and then she looked over at me. "Do you feel like trying to stand and take a little walk?"

I wanted to say no only I knew better as the stuffiness of the air inside was getting to me so with a squinted up smile I let her pull me up to my feet. "Lean on me and I'll help you as we try to take a few steps first." After a few painful steps she looked over at me. "Do you feel like going some more?"

"More then ever." I said through clenched teeth, and I let her lead the way to the opened doorway at the back of the church.

As soon as we got outside and down two steps I collapsed onto the top one and leaned against the doorframe. "Would you like to try a bottle of pop?" I heard her ask then and I could only nod my head as I was trying to get into a position where the pain wasn't that bad.

"Here try one of these." She handed me a pill. "The doc said that it would help." I swallowed the pill and chased it with the pop that was surprisingly cool. "I found a way to keep the pops cold." I heard her say then as if reading my mind and I looked over as she was pointing to a water pump. "The water is ice cold."

"How did all of this happen?" I finally asked after another long pull on the pop as I saw her light up a cigarette before setting down next to me.

"Well to make a long story short I was at the right place at the right time." She said before holding the cigarette to my lips and letting me have a draw off it. "You see Dally I finally said enough was enough and decided to get the hell out of Tulsa." I saw her take a drag also and then throw her head back before exhaling the smoke. "I was on my way out of town but I had to make one last stop to see Johnny and that was when I ran into you."

"Here's," I went into a cough. "Here's what I last remember." I said finally and added. "I went to the hospital to see Johnny and they wouldn't let me see him. So I took off before the cops could get there . . . " another cough. "I went to that store around the corner and just I don't remember what I did but I took off and heard gunshots behind me." Again the cough. "Then I made the call and you know the rest." I went into a real coughing fit then before adding. "I just couldn't take it you know, they wouldn't tell me about Johnny or anything, I thought he had died."

I felt her pull my head to her shoulder. "No need to say anything else Dally, just take it easy." It felt good with me there in her arms Sylvia never could make me feel like that. "Johnny is going to be okay." I heard her say then and before I could ask she added. "Two-Bit said that he had gone in a coma earlier that night when I called them."

I must have fallen asleep then because when I came to I saw her standing on the ground and I was leaning against the wood of the doorframe once again. Words cannot describe how she looked to me then with the sunlight coming over from the front of the church and catching her hair in the right way. She smiled when she saw me and right then I thought it was an angel that was before me.

"I know something else about this place now." I heard her say and then before I could ask what she walked up to me. "Here look at this."

She laid a piece of wood in my lap and I saw the words as she read them aloud.

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her Early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

Dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay.

"Robert Frost wrote that." I heard Cherry say and then I looked and something else was there but before I could say it she did. "It says Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade was here."

She looked at me and I winced as I tried to get adjusted before I said. "This is where they came and hid out for the week they needed to get away because of Johnny's parents and when they ran into . . . " I let the other part hang cause I wasn't sure how she was about Bob being killed.

"Oh," I heard her say as she pulled out another cigarette. "So they came to you that night and you sent them here." I started coughing then before I could answer and I felt her grab me up saying. "We've been out here too long already let me get you back inside."

She kind of half-carried me back in the old church, I didn't realize just how weak I was and again as if reading my mind I heard her say. "I'm going to make some soup after I get you laid down."

I felt my feet hit something then and I started down taking her with me. When I landed, she was on top of me again her arm softening the contact of my head with the floor. Again we were face-to-face and only inches apart, her hair flowing onto my chest. She mesmerized me with her green eyes so I didn't see it before her lips came in contact with mine. It was a quick kiss and yet soft also, and she pulled away just as quick.

"I need to get that soup going." I heard her say and then I went out again.


	3. Many things revealed

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

**Chapter Three**

"Am I in heaven?" I thought or did I just say it, because everything is white.

"No," I heard a familiar voice say. "You are in the hospital." I saw Cherry lean over me then. "We are at the hospital in Windrixville. I had to bring you here because I got worried. You had a fever and everything."

She started crying then and I found myself putting my arm around her. "Hush with the crying Red I am sure you did the right thing."

I saw her dry her tears with the sleeves of my jacket and then a sniffle before saying. "The doc said that you had an infection from the wound." I began to get worried then and she must have seen the look on my face because she quickly added. "I told him that you got it in a hunting accident and that a country doctor fixed it up only you were too stubborn to stay still and follow his orders about keeping it clean." I saw her smile then. "He bought it."

I woke up again finding myself back in the church and at first I thought it had all been a dream only I saw her come in from the back saying. "That son of a bitch doesn't know what is right for my Dally." She saw me then and smiled. "How long have you been awake?" Before I could answer, she said. "He started asking too many questions so I got us out of there."

That explained that and then I heard her ask. "Are you up for some soup?" I nodded my head because anything was better then, so I answered by saying.

"Yeah cause my stomach feels like my throat has been cut." I saw her smile then and turn around to go back out the door she had come in.

When I saw her a few minutes later, she had a bowl in her hand and was saying. "I'll feed you." As she did, I heard her say. "I like it up here but I think we are going to have to find some place new." Why? I wanted to ask only she added. "That old saw bones was asking too many questions, so I had to get you out of there last night. I even had to use your gun to get past the duty nurse." I saw her smile a little then. "So I brought us enough supplies to last till you are strong enough to move again."

She placed the bowl to the side then as it was empty and then I saw her pick something else up saying. "I also found something here to read to you." Before I could ask what she added. "It's a copy of 'Gone With the Wind' compliments of our friend Ponyboy." The look on my face must have said it because she smiled. "No, he didn't bring it we are still safe. I found it over in the corner when I was trying to clean this place up better so that you won't get infected again. The inside cover has his name along with Johnny's."

"Oh," I gasped out and then saw her light up a cigarette and give me a puff. "I think I need to give serious thought about quitting those things." I said after a puff and before she could ask why I added. "Cause it's definitely a bad habit and it's starting to get me sick."

I saw her smile before saying. "That is only because you haven't been eating right and you are smoking on an empty stomach."

She took a drag then and I thought to myself, 'man she looks tuff as hell.' She held up something then and I saw that it was a newspaper as she added.

"That was another reason I had to get us out of there." The picture on the front was of her, and black and white did her no justice as the headline read, 'Local girl feared missing or kidnaped.' I began to read the article as she held the newspaper up in front of me saying. "I was afraid someone at the hospital was going to put two and two together and I just didn't want that to happen."

She laid the paper to the side then and picked up the book and began to read it. Her voice captured me as she read the pages and soon I began to picture myself there at the scene where the book was taking place, and she was Scarlet. All too soon she was putting the book to the side and saying. "I think that is enough for now." She lit up another cigarette and for the first time since I started smoking myself I said no when she offered me a puff. "I think this is a first for Dallas Winston." I heard her say with a laugh and then she leaned back against the wall and said. "So tell me about yourself."

I told her about growing up in New York and riding the subways, and listening to the Doo-wap music on the street corners. "What about the gangs? When did you start getting involved in them?"

I told her about all of the rumbles and some of the killings that I had seen, killings that when I described them even made me glad. "Glad to get out of New York." I said after she asked, and then before she asks the inevitable question I said. "No, I didn't leave a girl back there either."

"I figured as much." I heard her say and then she asked. "What do you miss most about New York?"

I smiled, and said simply. "The music and that is it."

"I always used to wish I could go there one day." I heard her say and I looked at her as she added. "Just to stand in Times Square, see the Statue of Liberty and go to the top of the Empire State Building."

"I could take you one day and we'll be gone by night."

I saw her smile. "But I thought you didn't want to go back."

My next words surprised even me as I said. "For you I would go to hell and back which is what New York is to me." I smiled then. "Besides believe it or not I never had the chance to see those sights when I lived there."

"It would be so romantic." I heard her say softly and then she turned to me. "You remember that night at the drive-in?"

"How could I ever forget." I said adding. "I ended up with a coke shower."  
"Let's just say the past is the past on that note okay." I heard her say and I nodded knowing what she meant as I heard her add. "I told Ponyboy something that night before I had to go off with Bob, and that was if I ever saw you again I would fall in love." I tried not to let the surprise of her words show as she went on saying. "But then that night back in the lot when I came to tell you guys their deal, well that was when I really knew."

"Knew what?" I asked although I had a funny feeling that I already knew.

She leaned forward and gave her hair a flip back over her shoulder as she gave me that look before saying. "That I was falling for you Dallas Winston." Before that had a chance to sink in, she added. "You see the person I was going to see that night I ran into you wasn't Johnny it was you I was looking for. I had to see you one last time before I left town."

"Why though?" I asked. "Why did you want to leave town?"

"Cause I had to find a better place where people could be people and we didn't have any of this Soc and Greaser shit." She paused then and looked over at me again. "When I found that place I was going to come back and hope that you went with me."

"Why?" I asked and again thought about it afterwards as a dumb question when she said exactly what I thought she would.

"So that we could be together and not have to worry about anything."

"Oh," I said again and then I heard her say.

"Is that all you have to say?" I heard her ask and all I could do was nod my head very fast, and she smiled. "Then I think that I should show you what we would be doing."

Before I could ask she slipped under the cover with me and snuggled close saying. "They say doing this will keep us warm anyway."

I cleared my throat. "Actually I think it's if both people are naked." I saw her grin and before I knew there was a movement under the covers and then she pulled her hand out with a smile saying.

"Well I am what about you." I just grinned and then felt her tug at my jeans.


	4. Dally and Cherry get closer

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

A/n. This part is a bit risque (sexual innuendos) involved.

**Chapter Four**

I awoke to the feel of flesh next to mine and found my free hand going over to caress it. "Umm," I heard a voice say from under the covers and I almost jumped out of my skin. "That feels nice keep doing it."

I saw red hair pop out of the covers then, followed by Cherry's face. She looked so beautiful then that I couldn't resist planting a quick kiss on her lips. When she turned over on her side to get something from the edge of the pallet I felt the smoothest flesh and then I remembered what had happened before we went to sleep. She lit up a cigarette then and leaned her head back to where I could see her profile as she exhaled her drag upwards. "God you look tuff." I said or did I think it, her smile though confirmed that I had said it though.

"So you think I look tuff." I heard Cherry say and then I felt her hand on my manhood as she asked. "Would a tuff girl do this?"

I saw her go under the covers then and I felt wetness engulf my manhood followed by the unmistakable feeling of suction. "No a tuff girl wouldn't do that." I said with a weird sound to my voice, as I fought not only the pain but also the urge to give her what she wanted. "But a naughty girl that is tuff would." I ended up saying a minute later as we were once again face to face.

"If this hurts then let me know." I heard her say then as she positioned herself over me using her hand to guide me home to the spot between her legs. "Is it that painful?" I heard her ask after I let out a moan and I tried to smile as I said.

"No, it's just. Well it's just." I saw her smile.

"I think I know, and don't worry. I understand."

Before I knew she was beside me lighting a cigarette and I was saying. "I'm sorry."

She looked over at me after taking a drag. "Sorry for what?"

I had to look the other way as I said. "Sorry for not making you happy."

She put the cigarette to my lips to let me get a drag as I heard her say. "But I am happy Dallas Winston, for the first time in my ever-loving life I am happy." She took a drag herself and added. "Don't worry about that though cause there will be other times after you are feeling better."

Deliriously I said. "I think I'm already better."  
I heard and saw her laugh. "I'll say that it is better." She said and then I saw her smile. "But I'm talking about the rest of you."

"Oh," I said and then I saw her get up from the pallet taking the quilt with her.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said over her shoulder and then she stopped at the doorway and said. "Cover yourself up before you catch pneumonia."

After she laid back down beside me, a few minutes later I asked. "Where'd you go?"

I saw her smile. "To take care of some business." I began to ponder that and felt a playful shove as she added. "I went to relieve my bladder." Before I could say anything to that she said. "That reminds me you haven't been in a while either."

I saw her get up and go to the corner on the far side of the room and come back with a bedpan. "Compliments of the hospital." She said with a smile before adding. "I don't think they'll miss it."

"My god," I said in astonishment. "What have I done to you?"

She smiled. "Nothing that wasn't already there before." She raised me up then saying. "This may hurt a little since you were still drugged and half out of it the last time."

The pain was excruciating and I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling out. "Jesus H Christ get it over with!" I yelled out anyway and then before I knew it the pain was better although I was lying on a cold metal pan, it was still better. Once again I had to do it as she removed the pan just when I was getting comfortable. "I think next time I want to go where you go." I said finally after it was done and I was back on the pallet.

She left and came back a minute later saying. "In a day or so you might be ready to do that."

"Why?" I asked and she smiled.

"Because I have a hole about a hundred yards away from here down the back of the mountain."

"Damn," I said. "I would have never thought about doing that."

I saw her smile. "I know you would have just stolen someone else's toilet."

I feigned hurt. "I resent that characterization, I may be a hood but never in my life would I do that." I smiled then. "I wouldn't have thought of that is why."

She laughed and smiled. "Have I told you exactly when I fell in-love with you?"

"I'm not sure so why not tell me again." I said and she turned on her side to me.

She retold about the night at the drive-in and what she told Ponyboy and then before she could finish I just drifted off to sleep and felt my head hit the floor with a soft thud.


	5. Amarillo in The morning and new Friend

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

A/n. This is where I have included some characters of my own.

**Chapter Five**

"**Amarillo by Morning"**

I came to again and this time I felt the softness of a mattress underneath me and I smelled eggs frying and heard the popping of grease in a skillet. I looked around and beside the bed was a stick that looked like it could be used as a cane. It took ten minutes but finally I was up and I got as far as the door before I had to stop and lean against the jam. It wasn't the pain that stopped me though, it was the tiredness. The pain had eased to a discomfort but my legs were still weak.

"There you are," I heard the familiar voice of Cherry say causing me to look up and into her face as she came to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." I said and then asked. "How long was I out this time? Where are we?"

She leaned forward then and placed a kiss on my lips as I felt her put her arm around my waist. "First I'll get you to the table and then tell you everything."

It took another five minutes to get there to the table and then I saw the plate of bacon, sausage, and eggs along with some toast. "In answer to your first question this is Saturday and you went out Thursday afternoon." My eyes went wide then at that and then she said. "It was another fever, and no we didn't go back to that doctor in Windrixville."

I let out a sigh of relief then and she added. "I found us a doctor right outside of Amarillo."

I put my fork down then. "Did I hear you right?" She shook her head and smiled

"Yes I said Amarillo, as in Texas; this was the first town that I could find that didn't have any news from Tulsa. The doctor cleaned it out again and then he adamantly said that he would keep you overnight. So that is why we are here."

"Oh," I said then and picked up the fork again. "So I assume this is the doctor's"

She shook her head again saying. "Yes it's his house; I would only agree to let him keep you if it wasn't in the hospital. He told me that I could cook you breakfast and that you would probably be up for it so I did. How do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it" I said using my toast to mop up the plate and I saw her blush.

"You must have been sicker then I thought then. Cause I can't cook to save my life. Hell I even made a C in Home Economics on cooking."

I pushed myself back from the table then and started to get up when she asked. "Where do you think you are going?"  
I got to my feet then. "Outside to have a smoke, I don't feel right smoking in a doctor's house."

Right then the door to the kitchen came open and a man with a black bag came in. "Oh I see you are up and about." He said and then he added. "Eating on top of that also." The doctor took a seat at the table then and motioned at the chair I had just gotten out of. "By all means take a seat I don't want you going back to bed just yet." He reached out a hand and said with a smile. "I'm Doctor James Todd, but most people around here call me Doc or Jim."

I took his hand and before I could say anything Cherry did. "He was going outside to smoke a cigarette Doc."

I saw the doc smile then and get up. "In that case have a seat and I'll join you."

He turned back around then and I saw that he had gotten an ashtray from the counter so I had no choice. "Now then how is that?" I heard him ask after lighting up and then I followed suit after Cherry slid my pack across the table.

"It's refreshing," was all I said and then he smiled.

"Isn't it amazing how a cigarette tastes after a meal?" I let those words digest as he got to the point. "Now let me begin by saying that first off there shouldn't be any more infection cause I went in and got the bullet out that was lodged in your rib." He looked at Cherry then. "The first doctor you went to shouldn't even be practicing if he let that get by." He took a draw off his cigarette then before adding. "The second doctor isn't any better either. What do they do up there just pick out anybody and give them a diploma saying here you're a doctor?"

That got even a laugh out of me as he did the same until I saw him get serious again. "Now with that aside I'll say this much and take it to heart. I don't know what happened, and I don't want to know. I'll just say that it was a hunting accident like your wife said, even though we both know different. Get me?"

I gulped then and just nodded my head as he continued. "Now then let me give you a word of advice." He paused and I was there hanging until he smiled. "Get on the road and keep going until you hit Dallas." He sat back then and took one last draw off his cigarette before saying, "When you get to Dallas I have a colleague for you to look up, an old buddy from medical school.

"He can help you get set up in a house that he knows that is open, and he can also give you a follow up on that wound." He leaned forward again then placing his hands on the table together. "I'm doing this as a friend and concerned doctor so take this to heart. I am sure that whatever it is that you are running from will not make it to Dallas trust me, and if by chance I'm wrong then call me anytime and I'll help you again. Just don't call me at the hospital and don't use names." He looked at Cherry then. "If you call me at the hospital then use the name of Chiquita Gamble that is the name of my daughter and she sounds just like you."

He gave a laugh then. "Hell she should after all she's done gone and moved up there in that neck of the woods where you came from. Found herself a nice doctor to marry at that." He got serious again and looked at both of us. "Now are we clear on those instructions?"

I looked at Cherry and I could tell what her answer was by her face so I said aloud. "What did you say the name was of this guy we need to look up in Dallas?"

I saw the doctor smile. "His name is Clayton, Michael Clayton." He brought out a piece of paper, "Here is his address and number, everything you need along with my number. He is expecting you."

Fifteen minutes later and we were out at Cherry's corvette with the doctor. "You guys should be there by nightfall or shortly thereafter. Mike said he'll put you up tonight and then he'll show you the place tomorrow." He looked at Cherry then. "He said something about helping you get a job if you want one also, here is a letter of recommendation from me." He handed her a packet. "I added one for Mister Winston also for after he gets back on his feet and some paperwork that needs to go to Mike along with the X-rays that I took of your ribs."

He stood back then. "Now if there isn't anything else the sooner you get back on the road the closer you get to where you're going."

I looked at him them. "Doc can I ask you a question?" Before he could answer, I went on. "Why are you doing this for me, I mean for us?"

He smiled. "Because I once knew someone like you back in my younger days, a greaser that is." I saw him wipe something off is cheek then. "You could say also that even in this short period of time I have taken a fondness for you like you were my son." I heard his voice start to crack a little then as he went on. "That is how I lost my last wife Irene; she was giving birth to our son." He gulped back a sob then. "They both died there on the bed and I couldn't do anything about it." He looked up then. "They never had a chance."

I stood up straight as I could with the cane as I stuck my hand out. "I thank you then from the bottom of my heart and give you my word that we appreciate everything that you have done."

Cherry came forward then and embraced him and when she pulled back I noticed she had tears in her eyes as she said. "I think it's time to go then don't you."

We hit the road then and after getting out of town she pulled over and looked at me. "Are you really thinking about Dallas?"

I looked over at her and said. "I think that after what he has done for us we haven't got any other choice but to see if this deal is good." Before she could object, I went on. "Look at it like this, at least we can check it out and if it doesn't look good or if there is any heat then we go from there." My voice started to crack then. "I must admit something though, that Doctor back there said some things that even touched me and that's why I gave him my word, not as a patient or fellow man but as a son." I looked forward then. "So that is why I say Dallas, and then we'll see what tomorrow brings."

"I'll go along with that," I heard her say and that was it cause I went to sleep.

A/N Please R&R let me know what you think so far


	6. Dally in Dallas Glory Be

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

A/N. This is where I have included some characters of my own.

**Chapter Six**

"**Glory Be Dallas is in Dallas"**

"Oh my God this is awesome." I heard the sound of Cherry's voice say as I felt her shake my leg and add. "Wake up Dally you got to see this."

I came to and saw the lights of what I assumed was Dallas as the sun was setting on the other side of town and my first reaction even startled me. "Yeah it is cool." It was too, the orange magenta with the purple and everything else. "Do you have those instructions to Doctor Clayton's house?"

"Yeah," I heard her say and then she added. "I'll make a stop in a few and call then."

I went back to sleep then and when I came to again I looked around and she wasn't there so I looked out the front and saw a DX sign. 'Glory be,' I thought. 'This isn't Dallas she took us back to Tulsa.' Then I thought. 'Maybe I was just dreaming all that and I'm in a squad car.'

Right then the door opened and I heard her exclaim. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Before I could reply, she added. "I just called the doctor and he is right around the corner and will be out front."

She started up the car then and we took off with her lighting up a cigarette and saying. "They have DXs all over this part of the country."

"That explains it." I said before I could help myself and before she could ask anything we came to a stop in front of a house.

She got out and came around to my side as a guy came up to it also and said. "Hey there you must be Dallas and Cherry. I am Michael Clayton. But you can call me Buddy everyone else does including my patients."

Cherry opened the door then and he automatically reached in causing me to instinctively pull back as he said. "Here let me give you a hand."

I let him pull me up then and from out of nowhere Cherry handed me the walking stick I had at the house earlier that morning. We walked into his house and he guided the way. When we came to a stop, I saw it was the dining room.

"I figured you would be hungry so we decided to wait till you got here to eat." I heard him say as I eased down into a chair and heard him ask. "Was I right?"

I couldn't help but grin right then as I said. "Yeah, in more ways then one." I gave a chuckle then that caused me to grip my sides slightly as I added. "The last thing I saw was that Big Texan sign after we left Amarillo, and we didn't even stop there."  
I saw the doctor give me a look before saying. "After we get done eating, I'll have a look at that side of yours and see if it needs a redressing."

"You don't have to do that doc." I heard Cherry say then. "I changed the dressing about an hour ago."

"I must have been out of it really bad then." I said at the same time I thought it and saw her grin as I heard the doc say.

"From what I've heard it sounds like you've had a really rough time." He smiled then. "Doctor Todd called me this morning before he left the hospital and gave me a run down. I told him I would help in any way."

Right then a woman came into the room carrying a platter that had an aroma which instantly attacked my nose and made my stomach lurch inside my body. "Let me introduce my wife Rosita." I nodded as I saw Cherry get up saying.

"Here let me help you." Rosita I guess could see that look in Cherry cause she didn't say anything.

All of the food was put on the table then and we ate after the doctor said grace. The food was Mexican and it was while we were eating that the doctor confirmed my initial thought about his wife and that was she was a mix of Mexican-American. After dinner was done, we retired to the living room but on the way I started to go toward the front door only I heard him say.

"You don't have to do that we have ashtrays in here." I followed along then into the living room and took a seat beside Cherry who then brought out the cigarettes and took one for herself like always as I heard the doctor add. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of making some phone calls to some places about getting you a roof of your own."

His wife came in then and sat down in a chair then and then I noticed something just as he said. "As far as a place to work I have an opening in my small but meager office for a receptionist." I saw then that he was looking at Cherry who seemed surprised and said as much.

"I thought your wife was doing that?"

I saw the doctor smile then before saying. "In case you didn't notice she is expecting."

"Oh that is wonderful." Cherry exclaimed and then quickly got serious. "But what does that have to do with me."

Again the doctor smiled and his wife said. "Well I was going to be taking some time off starting in another week, and Buddy was going to start looking for my replacement starting Monday." I saw as she reached across and took her husbands hand then adding. "But we think that the time is right for me to go ahead and do it."

"But Ms. Clayton . . . " Cherry was stopped right then by a hand from the doctor's wife as she said.  
"The name is Rosita, and before you say it. All you have to do is answer the phones and make appointments and anything else is pretty much common sense. Buddy has a lot of patience and will show you."

I heard the doctor clear his throat then and I looked up as he said. "Of course after you are fully recovered, you can go to work also. But speaking of that if this matter is cleared up, I want to look at that wound and then you guys can settle down." He looked at Cherry then who looked at me and I could only nod my head so she said.

"Yeah I think we are clear and I thank you for the opportunity."

We went with the doctor into another part of the house that was his office and followed him to an examining room with him giving Cherry a tour along the way. "Well it looks good." The doctor said after looking it over and then he proclaimed. "I couldn't have done a better job myself." I saw him smile. "But then again my teacher did the job."

"Thanks Doc . . . " He stopped me right then.

"The name is Buddy I don't believe in any of this doctor stuff. Never have, never will" Again he smiled. "Now why don't you two let me show you to your room, I am pretty sure you are tired."

He did just that and with some effort I slid under the covers. "In case I haven't told you. I love you."I heard Cherry say as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I said before I could even think about it. "I love you too." I put my hand over hers and that was it.

A/N Please Review.


	7. A Child is Born

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

A/n. This is where I have included some characters of my own.

**Chapter Seven**

"**A Child is Born"**

**_Dear Diary_**

It's funny I never thought I would be writing one of these. But then again I would have never thought I would be with Cherry Valance, the Cherry at that. The same one that gave me a pop shower at the drive-in that night. Oh well lets not remember that, it's too painful right now.

Here we are in Dallas it's Thursday, we got here last Saturday night. The day after we got here just like Buddy promised we went and looked at some places to stay. It was then that I found that Doctor Todd had given us a care package also before we left Amarillo. He had put some money in the envelope he gave Cherry. Anyway we looked at some apartments and after thinking on it along with talking to Buddy we decided to wait till we could afford to rent a house. So Cherry went to work the next day and I was good to go for the first day but then well the boredom started getting to me and Rosita, Buddy's wife must be a mind reader cause she brought this to me on Tuesday.

So here we are on Thursday and I am writing. Hold on a minute.  
  
I put the pen down then right as Rosita yelled that I had a visitor.

By the time I looked up Doctor Todd walked in and I couldn't help but say. "Speak of the Devil himself. I was just thinking about you." I saw a grin come to his face then and I had to ask. "You didn't come all this way just for a house call did you?"

"Sort of," I heard him say as he took the chair that was next to the bed and pulled out his cigarettes. "But it's not you that I am here to examine, you are in the capable hands of Buddy now." That bewildered even me and I heard him add. "No I am here to wait on the baby to come." He leaned over then and I was expecting him to say something to me about Cherry that I didn't know only he said in a whisper. "You see I'm the one that is delivering Buddy and Rosita's baby."

He sat up then and chuckled. "Yeah Buddy asked me when they first found out." He lit up his cigarette then. "Said he couldn't do it himself, just too much drama for him." The doctor started laughing then. "He said he doesn't mind delivering others but just not his own."

I started laughing then also as what he said finally got to me and then all of a sudden Buddy poked his head around the door. "I thought I heard a familiar laugh." He came into the room and took Doctor Todd's hand. "We wasn't expecting you till tonight."

Doctor Todd sat back down then. "Well I got up earlier this morning then usual and decided to go ahead and come. I beat all the traffic it seems also cause I made record time getting here."  
Buddy was getting ready to say something when I heard a scream that sounded like Rosita, and then a yell from Cherry. "She's in labor." I saw the doctor look at Buddy then. "Now I know why I decided to leave early." They started to head out the door then only Doctor Todd stopped and looked back. "Well are you coming or not?"

"I can't. I am on bed rest." I replied and heard Buddy yell.

"Not right now so come on!"

By the time I got up there Cherry was ushering patients out the door that had been waiting for an appointment telling them that something came up. Of course everyone knew what was going on and left with best wishes for Buddy and smiles that they wouldn't be seen. I saw Cherry lock up then and turn the close sign around before coming to me. She gave a quick kiss though as she said.

"Have a seat Buddy is going to need you." Then I saw her go into the back.

Buddy came right out then and started pacing back and forth while I just sat there. "Will you set down?" I finally said after about five minutes. "All that pacing you are doing isn't going to help anything but put a hole in the floor there."

He actually broke a smile then. "All right I'll set down." He did but that didn't help cause all he did was start to fidget till finally I saw him get back up and start pacing again.

An hour later and he was still at it. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air." He said only then a cry broke out and then Cherry yelled.

"It's a boy." Before Buddy could go back though she added. "I'll come and get you." A minute later and she came out front and Buddy almost tripped over his own feet getting back there. "Lets go out on the front porch." I heard Cherry say and I followed along holding her hand with my left one and the cane with the right one.

We sat down in the swing then and she lit up followed by the doctor a few minutes later after he joined us. "I know that look." He said causing me to look at him as he added. "That look on the lady's face while she was helping me." He turned then. "I think I'll take a walk."

After he left I just sat there wondering what in the hell had just happened when I saw Cherry put out her cigarette and finally ask. "Have you ever thought about our future together?"

I flipped my butt away then and took a deep breath. "Yeah I have given it a lot of thought lately. That seems to be all I can do is think." She looked almost tense so I pulled her to me and said. "I think that once I get on my feet officially then we can start talking more."

"That sounds reasonable." I heard her say and then she looked at me. "Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Not right now but you can if you need to." She got up and leaned down giving me a kiss before going back inside and then I saw Doctor Todd come back around the corner.

"Care to take a walk?" I heard him ask which sounded more like a statement as he added. "I think you can start exercising them legs now. I am sure you are stiff."

"You better believe it." I said as I used the cane to get up out of the swing.

We walked in silence till finally he said. "Whatever happened didn't follow you as far as Amarillo." I nodded and he then he asked. "How are you adjusting to Dallas?"

"Really good," I replied and added. "I haven't really had a chance to get out with the exception of Sunday."

We walked on some more then he asked. "You know what I was talking about back there when you first came out right?"

Everything kind of caught up to me then and I said. "Yeah I know."

I heard the doctor laugh. "You act as if you are scared of it son."

"Not really," I said. "I just want to wait till everything is just right."

I felt him put his arm around me right then as I heard him say. "That's good that is what I wanted to hear. Have you been thinking about what you want to do jobwise once you are back together?"

"Construction looks like about all that I am going to be able to do if I want to put food on the table and get us a decent home."

"Speaking of that Buddy said you guys decided to wait on a house. Are you wanting to buy or rent?"

I had to snicker then. "You are kidding right, after all you know what I am."

He stopped then causing me to look up at him, and the look I saw on his face was different then before as I heard him say. "Look son and take this to heart. What you are now is not what you were back then. You have been given a new lease on this life with the help of that girl of yours. So don't you think you should start thinking about things?"

"I know sir, and believe me when I say that I think her for it. There's not a day go by that I don't wonder what would have happened if things had not gone the other way."

He laid his hand on my shoulder then. "Don't do that, just think about the future cause it looks better then the past."

I looked away then because I got something in my eye. When I wiped it away though it was a tear. I turned back then to say something only it wouldn't come as I saw him turn and we started back to the house. We walked on a few more minutes before he broke the silence.  
"I think in about a week you will be ready for the next step we just talked about. What do you think?"

"I'm following doctors' orders." I replied and added. "When he gives me the go ahead, I'll be glad to go out there and see."

He put his arm around my shoulder then. "I'm glad to hear that. Now lets go back in there and see what is new."

We did just that and found Cherry coming into the kitchen. "They are in the bedroom now." She announced when she saw us. "You can go in and see your patient now Doctor."

Dinner that night was the four of us while Rosita stayed in bed with the baby. Doctor Todd told Buddy that it was time for me to start walking more and to get some exercise to which Buddy concurred. He told Buddy that he would be down in a month also. After dinner was done and the dishes washed Cherry and I went off to bed.

"What did you and the doctor talk about Dally?" I heard her ask and all I could say was.

"The future Cherry, the future."

A/N Please Review


	8. it's getting deep in Dallas

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

AN. This is where I have included some characters of my own.

**Chapter Eight**

"**He's no doctor, He's my dad"**

'Man this is getting to be a drag.' I thought as I waited at the backdoor.

It opened and I heard Buddy say. "How many times have I told you that you live here the same as us and not to knock?"

I grinned just like I always do when he says that and said. "I know but I still just don't feel right."

"Well dinner is on the table so lets go eat."

I laid my things over in the corner like always and walked into the living room only to stop as I heard a familiar voice. "Well it's about time you got here we've been waiting to eat this wonderful dinner that Cherry made."

I looked and just as I thought it was Doctor Todd. "Well then let me just go get washed up and I'll be right back."

As I sat down next to Cherry after washing up the cover was pulled from the platter and of course there it was, spaghetti with meatballs. "Would you say Grace Doc?" I heard Buddy ask and the Doctor did just that.

After dinner was done the Doctor stood up and said he was going to walk a bit and for some reason I added. "I think I'll do the same."

We started down the sidewalk and after a few houses had passed he broke the silence. "How do you like work?" I had to smile for some reason and he added. "Am I missing something here?"

"Not really Doc, I've just . . . Well I've been thinking that it is odd."

"What is odd?"

I stopped and looked up at him. "Well that before when I was back in Tulsa I would have never thought that I would turn out this way. You know like being with Cherry first of all, and having the feelings that I am having. Then you add all of this other stuff." I saw him look like he was bewildered and I just added. "Like I mean back then and when I was in New York all I could think about was doing no good, you know like a hood. Now look at me. I'm a roughneck on an oil crew, and here in Dallas of all places."

I saw the doctor smile as he put his arm around my shoulder and say. "That's not odd at all. That my son is progress."  
"If you say so." I replied and we walked on in more silence.

A block later I heard the doctor ask. "Have you and Cherry found a place you like yet?"

"We haven't really had a chance to look any more since I started working." I said and heard him say.

"Speaking of which how do you like the job?"

I snickered a bit. "Well the pay is good, but then again the job is dangerous. The end product is crude oil that I get no benefit from, but all in all everything is good."

"That's good," He replied and then I heard him ask. "Since I am in town a few days do you want to do anything special?"

"Well I have to work tomorrow of course but I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Well lets just play it by ear, how about that?"

"Sounds good to me," I replied and that was when I noticed we were back at the house.

"What did you and the Doctor talk about?" I heard Cherry ask after laying down later that night and I said.

"Nothing particular, just chitchat." I turned over and faced her then. "You know the more I talk with him the easier it is for me to I don't know . . . I mean there is something there . . . I just can't describe it."

"I know it is odd isn't it." I heard her say and scooted forward and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose before turning back over and saying.

"Goodnight Red."

I walked up to the house after work the next day and was stopped by the sound of a car horn. When I looked it was Doctor Todd and Cherry was in the car with him. I saw him lean his head out the door then.

"Stow your stuff and lets go."

As I was going in the door, Buddy was coming out. "I'll wait for you." When I walked back out, he looked me up and down. "I think you are fit enough." I was wandering why he would say something like that when he added. "I'll race you, on your mark, get set, go."

I thought he was kidding till he took off running so I went after him. "Man I am out of shape." I said after I finally got to the car and was leaning over and I looked up at Buddy. "And don't say it's because of my smoking because I have practically quit." I stood up then. "Hell I think Cherry smokes more then I do even."  
I heard a laugh and Cherry said. "That is only because you can't smoke out there on the rig."

"Nonetheless my dear as of now I have quit." I said and added. "I mean it also."

I got in the car then beside Cherry in the backseat cause Buddy was already in the front beside Rosita who was sandwiched between him and Doctor Todd. It was then that I saw Cherry had the baby. For some reason that sight made me take a second look and then I heard Cherry say.

"Would you like to hold the baby for a while?" I wasn't quite hesitant just slow in answering which caused Cherry to smile. "Go ahead Dally she won't bite. At least not yet anyway."

I held the baby in my arms then and it came naturally which surprised me until I heard Rosita say. "Looks like you've been watching all of us after all."

As I was wondering what was going on I heard Cherry say. "We are going house hunting Dally, after all don't you think it is time."

So that is what we did, and I found myself walking with the doctor thirty minutes later around the fourth house we stopped at. "How do you like this one?" I heard him ask 

"It's nice," I said but then added. "I don't think we can afford it though. But so far this one really is nice."

I heard him laugh. "Yeah I can see Cherry was drooling the minute she saw it."

We got back in the car then and the next thing I knew we were pulling up in front of a bank. "I don't think you heard me Doc." I said aloud. "There is no way in this life time that I can see us buying that house."

He turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry but I didn't hear that," he looked at Buddy. "Did you hear that?"

I saw Buddy smile. "No, I didn't hear that, the same as you didn't hear it when I was in his shoes."

I could see then that there was no arguing so Cherry and I followed him into the bank. Thirty minutes later we came out of there with the keys as the bank was the one that had the house for sale. When we got out to the car, I saw Cherry get in and before the doctor did also I cleared my throat.

"We'll be back in a minute," I heard him say apparently taking my cue as he added. "If we aren't back in fifteen or thirty minutes send out the search party."

I waited till we were at least two store fronts away before I asked."Why are you doing this?" I stopped then. "I mean all of this, first you fixed me up and hell I haven't even paid you for that. Then you set us up with Buddy and now this. Why?"

He put his arm around me then. "Cause I was once like you in more ways then one." We came to a bench and he sat down so I did the same. "You see when I was younger my dad ran out on my mom, and I didn't have him around. I had to fend for myself cause hell mom wasn't any better either she was off doing everything but taking care of me."

As he was saying that I couldn't help but think how this sounded like my life as he added. "So I took up fighting and stealing. I even killed a man once . . . " At that pause I looked and saw he was just staring out in front of us. "I saw it as self defense but the judge saw differently, he gave me a choice though, the military or time." He gave a soft laugh then. "Hell I thought I was getting the easy out by doing that.

"Boy was I wrong though, he sent me to Parris Island or as those of us that went there liked to call it, Hell Island." He cleared his throat then. "Anyway I did one tour and got out a changed man. Then one day I found myself needing a place to stay so I broke into what I thought was an abandoned house." I thought I heard a crack in his voice then as he continued. "As it was there was someone living there and I found out the hard way.

"I got shot twice and both of them hit home. I woke up next in an unfamiliar room but it wasn't a hospital. When I finally came clear the woman beside me told me that I stumbled to her doorstep bleeding to death. She didn't want to risk taking me to the hospital cause in her opinion I probably would not have made it. She used what first aid she knew and called a doctor that lived two doors down."

He looked up then and I could see something wet coming down his cheek as he said. "I owe that woman a lot. So there I was in the room of the doctor's house and she stayed by me all the way." He looked back out to the street. "I married that girl and that doctor well he up and surprised me by sending me to college after of course he saw me reading all of his medical journals."

He slapped the bench. "Hell he's the reason I'm a doctor." He looked at me then. "So do you know the answer now?"

"Yeah Doc I do." I said and started to get up only I heard him say.

"Then why don't we cut with this Doctor Todd bull. Call me anything but Doc or Doctor Todd or late for supper."

"Then how about dad. I never knew my real dad he left mom right after she got pregnant with me."

"I can handle that." He said and then we headed back to the car.

Later on that night as I laid down next to Cherry she asked. "What was all that about between you and Doctor Todd?"

I gave her a look. "He's no doctor Cherry. He's my dad." I turned around then. "We are alike in more ways then one." I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Cherry I love you."

A/N Well here it is the story keeps unfolding as I speak. Don't ask me when it's going to stop cause honestly I don't know when. Maybe the next chapter, or maybe two chapters down the road. I just hope that all is pleased with it. Please review and let me know how you like it.


	9. The day the earth stood still

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

A/n. This is where I have included some characters of my own. This chapter is historical in the event that takes place. I think that the time period myself is about the time of the book if not before. After all there was a reference to Mustangs in it and the book, yet they didn't come out until mid sixty-three. Now on with the show.

**Chapter Nine**

"**The Day Camelot Died"**

I had just sat down at the table when the back door opened. "Hope there is some breakfast for me?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I smiled. "Yeah dad there is always enough with Cherry cooking, makes me wonder what she does with the left overs after I leave for work."

"Feed them to the dogs of course." I heard Cherry say in response as she came up to the table carrying another plate along with some biscuits. "After all someone has to feed them." Man that hurt and I made a note of it as she smiled. "What a pleasant surprise dad dig in."

He started doing just that as I asked. "So I guess you have another seminar in town?"

"Yeah you could say that." He said after swallowing what he was eating and then he added. "It was scheduled for today only they had to postpone it till Monday." Before I could ask why he added. "Kennedy is coming to town after all, didn't you know."

"That must be the reason the foreman let us off the rig today." I said and caught the look from the Doctor so I added. "Hell dad we don't get the paper around here, I'm afraid I might be in it one day."

I saw him give me a serious look. "If you are, I trust that it will be for a good reason and not the other."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat at the look he gave me as I said. "I can't guarantee that dad, after all we never know when the past might catch up to us." I saw he was getting ready to say something so I quickly added. "But as far as anything down here no."

"Well I doubt if the other will be a problem cause you would have heard by now." I saw he had a slight grin and before I asked he added. "Besides I don't think they are looking this way."

"Why would that be?" I asked cause I was sure he was hiding something and yet I had to wait.

Finally he finished eating and was wiping the corners of his mouth as I heard him say. "They came through town about a month ago right after I got back home after getting you guys settled in here.

"They were asking around. It seemed that quack up there in Okie territory didn't know how to keep his mouth shut." I started sweating then only he smiled. "So I told them simple enough that I had seen someone that fit your description down there in Beaumont or was it Galveston." He lit up then and added. "They made the comment then that would be too far for them to go as they were already out of their territory and I quote one of them. 'That SOB that owned the store was asking for it anyway.'

"Of course I asked what was going on and they said. That it was something they really didn't think was worth them even coming all the way down to Amarillo but they did anyway, if for nothing else the challenge of the Big Texan." I saw him grin then. "Of course they lost the challenge and went home completely empty handed." He came forward then to where he was resting his arms on the table and looking over at me. "So like I said you are covered as well as I can see."

I started to get up then as I heard Cherry say. "Where are you going might I ask?"

I smiled. "Well since them dogs of ours don't have any left overs this morning to eat I guess I am going to get out their dog food and feed them."

I heard her gasp. "May wonders never cease." Then she smiled of course and I did to.

As I was feeding the dogs I heard the screen door slam shut and the next thing I heard was his voice as he asked. "You interested in riding downtown to see why you got today off and why I've been postponed."

"Yeah sure, I guess." I said before adding. "Although I never was much on politics." I looked up at him then as I got ready to head back to the house. "But that was the old Dally now Dallas Winston on the other hand thinks it's time he did." We started for the back porch then as I added. "Hell seeing as to the news you delivered this morning I might even start getting the paper delivered."

I saw him slap his forward then. "Awe. There is a God after all."

Cherry said she couldn't go since she had to work only right then Buddy came through the door saying. "I do believe you told a lie there." He looked at Dad and asked. "Is he going or what?"

I saw dad smile. "Yeah he's coming along." He turned to Cherry and before he could say it she said.

"Before you even go there no I am not coming along." She smiled then. "I think I am going to catch up on some house work so that maybe I can rest this weekend." I think one of them was going to say something only she said. "Now get out of here so I can do just that."

We found our way to Dealey Plaza and because it was still early found a spot along the road. It was there that we just passed time by talking to others as they gathered also. After all it isn't every day that you see the United States President come through town. Of course it helped that LBJ was his vice president and a proud son of the state of Texas also.

Right then I heard the sirens and looked up seeing the front of the motorcade as it rounded the bend. I saw right away once they came into view that his wife was on our side, she was wearing a pink dress with those dark collars.

"Hey dad that is the dress Cherry was wanting the other day." I commented as I kept my eye on the president and added. "I can see why now . . . "

That was as far as I got cause then I felt someone push me toward the ground and at first I saw the curb but also pandemonium as people with suits were diving into his car from the back and onto the sides. One thing also that I saw was a white puff of smoke from the hill that was opposite where I was at.

Finally someone was pulling me up and I looked to see who it was. "Come on Buddy is already gone to the car." I felt a hand on my arm right then as I heard a voice of authority say.

"I need you to give a statement." I got ready to swing at them just from reflex until I checked myself as he said. "We are asking all the people that were here to tell us what you saw."

"Really we didn't see anything officer." I heard Dad say before I could and then he added. "Me and my son here along with a friend were just watching like everyone else when I saw all the men running up to the car."

"Did you hear anything?" I heard the cop asked as I saw him writing in his notepad as dad said.

"I heard a popping sound about the time I saw all of that going on and that was when I pushed my son to the ground."

The cop turned to me then. "What about you? Did you hear or see anything?"

I cleared my throat before saying. "Well as I went down, I did notice a puff of white smoke like the one that comes from a rifle."

"Where was it coming from?" I pointed across the road to the area of the grassy knoll where I had seen it and heard the cop grunt. "Is that all?"

"Yeah that is about it."

Before I could say anything else, dad said. "Officer if that is all we have to go and catch up with our friend."

The officer nodded his head and the next thing I knew dad was pulling me. "Come on lets go."

We got to where we had parked the car and Buddy was there already. "Lets just head back home, I just heard they took him to Parkland. I don't have any privileges there."

I got in the back as I heard dad say. "I doubt if it would help if you did anyway Buddy. That place is probably locked up tighter then a tin drum."

The trip back to the house was silent until we pulled up and I didn't see the car. "Lets go to my house then and see if there is anything new. That's probably where Cherry is anyway." Buddy said reading my thoughts.  
Sure enough we pulled up to his house and there was the Vette. When we got in the house her and Rosita was setting in front of the television. Cherry instantly ran to me and hugged me as if she didn't want to let me go.

"I thought we had lost you Dally." I felt the tears coming down her cheek as I rubbed her back and finally she calmed down and pulled back.

We rejoined the others in front of the television right when Walter Cronkite came on and I could instantly tell that things were not good as he announced with a shaky voice what our worst fears were. After the announcement that he was dead I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Life will never be the same."

I felt Cherry squeeze my hand. "He was so young." I saw her dab her cheek as she added. "Why does there have to be death?"

I pulled her to me and whispered. "Because there is a devil, and with that evil."

We spent the rest of the day there in front of the television. Saw where they caught Oswald the guy, everyone was saying fired the shots. But it kept playing back in my mind what I saw and I couldn't help but wonder if they had not missed someone else.

Finally after some reluctance we all had dinner at Buddy's house since we were already there. Then finally it was back home for me and Cherry.

I slipped into the bed beside Cherry after checking on the dogs and locking up the house. "I love you Dally, please don't ever leave me."

"I won't," I said with a hand on hers and then I turned out the lamp.


	10. A day I will never forget

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

**Chapter Ten**

"**Going Shopping for Jewelry"**

**_December 7, 1963_**

'Diary I did it, I broke down and called Thursday night after dinner while Cherry went over to visit Rosita and the baby, Buddy took yesterday off and went fishing this weekend. He asked if I wanted to go but I knew this couldn't be put off any longer.'  
  
There's a knock at the door so I knew it was Dad by just the way it was tapped out. I put the diary away then and went to get it. He came in shrugging off his overcoat and I noticed he was looking around.

"Cherry's not here," I said knowing that was what he was looking for and then I added. "She went over to babysit for Rosita, with Buddy being gone fishing she wanted to be there in case something happened to the baby."

I saw him smile. "Then I guess that means there is no breakfast."

I smiled back. "Not unless you want it burnt." I led the way into the kitchen as I added. "About all I can offer that is fresh and hot is coffee." I poured him a mug and sat down across from him before asking. "Did you drive straight here?"

He took a refreshing sip of the brew and shook his head. "No I got in last night . . . " He paused then I guess to see if I was going to ask anything only I didn't so he added. "I got the idea you wanted this to be something between just the two of us." He sat back in his chair then. "From the looks of it I was right, wasn't I?"

I leaned back in my own chair and said. "I cannot lie. You know me better then that." I got up then. "Do you feel up to taking a trip downtown?"

I saw his eyebrows rise then. "Just as long as it's nowhere near Dealey Plaza." He tried to play that off as a joke only he even had a hard time trying to smile.

I left a note for Cherry just saying I was out and would be back later in the afternoon. I got in the car and we pulled off with dad driving of course since it was his car. We pulled into a diner at my request and I led the way to a table.

"Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Dad asked after lighting up a cigarette. "Or do I have to guess?"

"I just wanted some company this weekend that is all." I said and then after looking at the way he was staring at me I added. "I'm going shopping and figured you would like to see what I am going to shopping for."  
I saw his eyebrows raise and surprisingly he didn't ask anything else. I finished eating and we got back in the car. A little while later and we were parking in a spot and I saw him look over at me as I took a deep breath. I knew what I wanted to do only I didn't know if I had the ability to do it. "What dad?" I finally asked and he lit up a smoke before saying.

"You tell me son. I'm just following your lead."

"Oh right I forgot." I replied and got out of the car.

We met in the front up on the curb and I led the way with my hands in my pockets hunched over only to have dad slap me behind the head. "Straighten up and act right, those days are over with."

I did just that and finally we got to where I wanted to go. He followed me in the store and I just stood there amazed at everything. It was all out in the open and in cases, I thought about how someone I once knew would have to be in hand cuffs if he wanted to shop there. Finally I saw somebody coming toward me only they went to dad.

"Can I help you?" They asked and that stung for a minute till he nodded and said.

"I'm just here with my son, he's the one who needs help."

When she looked at me, I could tell she was sizeing me up and I was ready to bolt for the door except dad was there. "Can I help you sir?" I had to shake my head for a minute after she spoke to me and then I smiled.

"Yes I would like to see your rings?"

I followed her lead to a display case and she asked. "Is this a special occasion?"

"Engagement," I said in a cough trying to keep it as low as possible.

"Very well then, why don't you have a seat here and I'll show you what I got." I did just that and my eyes must have gotten big as saucers when I saw what she went for as I felt a nudge in my ribs from dad as she asked. "What prices are you looking at?"

Before I could respond, dad said. "Just show us what you got."

She started showing the rings one by one then, and I noticed the close eye she was keeping on me as I looked them over. Finally we were through and dad looked at me and I looked at him like. 'Okay what now?' He had the same look so I got up and cleared my throat.

"Thank you for taking the time to show me the rings. I need to think it over, but I'll let you known when I make my decision though."

I saw her smile then. "That is all right I understand." She pulled something out of her pocket then. "My name is Linda and here is my card. Feel free to call on me when you come back to visit."  
I took the card and shook her hand before going toward the door. "Okay son you got the drop on me back there is that what you wanted." I heard dad say as soon as the door closed behind us and I stopped as he added. "Don't take that the wrong way, I'm just in the fog here." He placed his hand on my shoulder then. "So please tell me what are we doing."

I grinned then. "I am shopping, and you are my security blanket."

"I see," I heard him reply and then I went on down the block.

We broke for lunch at a drugstore after he insisted on it, I just wanted to get it done. "You know it's hard to believe what happened down here last month?" He said as we waited on our orders and I just nodded not really wanting to remember what we had seen as I heard him ask. "So what is going on can I ask that now?"

"I think it's quite obvious." I said and then I looked up at him. "You could say that watching that happen got me to thinking." The food came then and I just added. "I realized then how short life was you could say." I started to eat then only I laid my spoon down in the bowl again.

"I mean dad I love her and I think she loves me also, after what all she has done for me." I saw him nod and I continued on. "So anyway I got to thinking that it was time and I knew I couldn't do this alone." I knew by the look he was getting ready to say something then so I added. "You saw how they all looked at me when I first went in them doors, didn't want anything to do with me till you said something.

"Thought I was a hood and getting ready to rob them. You saw the look don't deny it."

"Yeah I saw it." He replied and then added. "But I also saw the way you took charge of the situation, and I must admit that I am proud." He paused then I guess wanting to see what my reaction was going to be and again I didn't say anything so he went on. "Do you know which one you want?"

"Yeah," I said and added. "I'm going to wait till next week and come back to get it though."

He put his arm around me then and said. "Well why don't you show me now then so I can be the first one to see it?" We went back to the first jewelry store and instantly the sales lady from before came over. "It's so nice of you to come back, I take it you have made a decision."

She was talking to me in such a different way then that morning that I smiled. "Yes Linda and you have it."

We followed her back over to the ring section and sat across from her as I heard dad say. "Pick it out, let her know after all we ain't got all day." I pointed it out and she brought it out as I heard dad say. "Look at it and make sure that is it."

I didn't get what he was talking about but I did it anyway and handed it back to the woman as I said. "Yes that is it, how much is it?"  
She said the price and I almost fell out of my chair and then dad said. "We'll take it." I know the surprise showed on my face as I looked at dad as he asked. "Do you know what size she wears?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat then and shook my head as much in answer and to clear the cobwebs inside it. "Stay here then I'll be right back."

He came back ten minutes later and said. "Do you have that in size six?"

Linda looked at the ring and then I saw her look down before saying. "Yeah I have one right here."

I saw him smile. "Good then box it up and I'll meet you at the cash register."

As she went off, I grabbed his hand. "What are you doing dad? I can't afford that right now."

I saw him smile as he placed his hand on mine and said. "That is what fathers are for."

I knew enough not to argue as I thought back to that night on the bench. I followed along as he went to the buy the ring and stood there in amazement as he pulled a roll of bills out of his pocket and started counting them off.

When we got in the car, I looked at him. "I'll try and pay you back a little at a time."

"No, you won't," I heard him say and then added with a smile. "Cause I am not going to accept any of it." I was getting ready to say something only he answered the question I was going to ask. "Didn't I say that is what fathers, do?"

I shut up then and he backed out and started up the road. "Do you have any idea where or when you are going to pop the question?"

"I have an idea." I said and then something came to mind so I asked. "How do you know that is her size?"

"Fathers' intuition," he said and then smiled as I almost fell for it till he added. "I made a call to Buddy's and asked Rosita to find out. Women are good about finding out that kind of stuff without letting on about it." He smiled over at me then. "Trust me I know."

I was thinking about what he said and all of a sudden he asked. "Am I taking you home or what?"

I smiled. "Lets just ride by Buddy's and see if she is still there first. I'll let you know then."

I saw her car wasn't there but Buddy's car was so we went on. "Do me a favor and go back to Buddy's and see if you can get them to invite us over for dinner?" I asked after he let me off where I asked to and that being a few houses down from ours.

"I think I can do that." He said with a grin and I started my walk home from there.

I walked in the house and saw Cherry was nowhere around and then I heard her singing from what seemed like the washroom. "I'm home," I announced as I went on into the livingroom and then I added. "I'm going to take a shower."

I took a shower all right but made it seem longer then I did as I kept the water running waiting for the phone to ring. It rang four times before I finally heard Cherry pick it up. A minute later and she was on the other side of the door.

"That is Rosita on the phone she wants to know if we can come over to dinner. Buddy caught a bunch of fish and they need help eating it."

"Sounds nice," I said smiling to myself. "I'm cool with it if you are." After she said yeah, I added. "I'll be ready to go in five minutes."

Ten minutes later and we were in the car with me doing the driving over to Buddy's. "Where is this fish I've been hearing about?" I asked in announcement as we walked in the door and Rosita pointed out back.

I walked out to where Buddy was cleaning the fish. "So is this all you got?" I asked as I got up to him, and then smiled. "Cause that isn't even enough for me let alone everyone else."

We shook hands as he said. "Thanks for letting Cherry come over and help Rosita out." I was looking around for dad and Buddy said. "He went to take care of some stuff said that he'll be here before dinner though." He picked up the first plate then. "Want to take this into Rosita while I get started on the next one?"

As the last plate of fish was done frying, Dad came back in the front door with a smile. We ate listening to Buddy's tales about the one that got away. Cherry never once brought up the fact that I was gone or asked why for that matter so I thought the case was closed until Cherry looked over at me when Buddy paused.

"So was that the reason you were taking a shower? Afraid I would smell the fish odor and know you went anyway."

I know I blushed but I quickly added. "That reminds me why don't we take a walk." I was getting out of my chair as Buddy added.

"Go easy on him cause I can guarantee you that is where he wasn't."

I took her hand anyway and we went outside to the swing. "So did you and Rosita have a nice time?" I asked to be saying something and she smiled.

"Yes we did, the more I get to know her. She is like a sister that I never had."

"Someone that you would like to have as a part of your bridal party?"

"Yeah I guess so if the time ever came."  
We lapsed into silence then and I slipped my hand into hers. I couldn't hear anything from inside as we just sat there. Five minutes later I got up and started to walk off but then I turned around and knelt down on one leg as I took her hand in mine.

"Cherry I don't know what you are going to say but please hear me out before you say anything." I took a deep breath and added. "You were there for me when I didn't have anyone but the guys. You took care of me instead of running the other way. You have helped me become not only the man I am today but the one I want to be for the rest of my life. I am what I am today because of you Cherry." I reached into my pocket then as I went on. "When I think about the future, it is with you I can see it with." I pulled my hand out of the pocket and handed her the box as I said. "Will you take this as what it is and say yes to my future?"

I saw her open the box and then tears started to flow as I heard her say. "Yes Dally, yes by god I will marry you."

I took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Then she got up and pulled me to my feet and into a hug. We hugged like that for what seemed like eternity till I heard a tinkle of glass and someone clear their throat.

"I think this calls for a toast." We turned around to see the three of them standing there, Buddy with glasses and dad with a bottle as he added. "This is the best champagne I could find so lets not waste it."

He handed me the bottle and I popped the cork with the foam flowing I filled the glasses. "A toast to my two sons," Dad said with his glass raised. "One who just became a father not too long ago, and now the one that is getting ready to be a husband."

We clicked glasses and drank the contents and dad started to walk off so I handed mine to Cherry. "I'll be right back." I followed after dad and walked along in silence like usual before asking. "Any wisdom you would like to give me dad."

I saw him wipe at his eyes with his sleeve and sniffle before saying. "Not really son," He looked up. "But I do want you to remember this and remember it well." He stopped in his tracks and laid a hand on my shoulder as he looked me in the eye and said. "No matter what son, keep the communication open and tell her how much you love her each and every day. Take the time to listen and show her that you care about her day."

He started walking then so I again followed. "That is what happened with my first marriage, I was so wrapped up in studying to be a doctor that I forgot about her. It deteriorated over time till one day I noticed she wasn't there, and do you know when that was?" He didn't give me time to ask as he added. "Two weeks after she actually left, I know because she left a note and it was dated.

"I went on a binge then and wallowed in self-pity. But in the end I knew I was the one to blame and I promised myself that I would not let that happen again or to anyone else that I know."

My own eyes needed drying when he got done as I said. "I give you my solemn oath that I won't let her go like that, I will make this happen." I stopped then and he did also as I said. "Thanks dad for everything." I hugged him then and felt his arms around me.

"It was all your doing." He said as we parted. "You are the one that said the magic words to make her say yes." I saw him smile then. "But I want to know, when did you become so poetic?"

"When I started listening to my heart."

We walked back to the group on the porch then and I took Cherry into my arms. "I think we should head back to the house my lady." I said after a peck on the cheek. "After all I have to go out on that rig tomorrow and you have to come to work and I am sure start planning a wedding."

"Who said anything about tomorrow?" Cherry said and then I saw her smile. "Me and Rosita started that already." She kissed me then. "But I do agree to you about work so we must be going."

We bid goodbye to the others and went to the car. When we got home, I grabbed the diary again and went off to my desk,

_'**Well I did it Diary. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I also learned something else today from dad that I will never forget till my dying day. Well I will close this now as it is time for bed.'**  
_  
I put the diary away and changed for bed. "You know I had a feeling something was going to happen today." I heard Cherry say after she slid in next to me. "But how did you know my ring size?"

I smiled to myself as I said. "Just lucky I guess."

"My luck for sure," I heard her say before adding. "I love you Dally."

"I love you to Cherry," I said as I placed my hand over the one she had on my shoulder.


	11. The Past catches up

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

A/N. As title says, some familiar people are coming to Dallas

**Chapter Eleven**

"**Ghosts of the Past Come to life"**

**_June 11th Here I am again writing in my diary, I have come to rely on this when I have things I can't talk to Cherry about. Like today she wants to go down to Dealey Plaza, you know where it happened. Jeez I still can't believe it was back in November. Thanksgiving wasn't the same a week after that. Anyway she wants to go, I don't know why though. The front door opened so she must be home from work . . . Later_**

"Dally," I heard Cherry call out and I yelled back.

"I'll be out in a minute." I put the book away and grabbed a clean shirt.

"You ready to go?" She asked as I started walking out to her while buttoning up.

"Yeah," I answered. "Lets get it over with."

A half an hour later we were there and I found a place to park just about where dad parked that day. We started along and I could tell she was letting me lead. As we walked along, I felt her hesitate for a second and I looked at her.

"We don't have to do this." I said hoping she had changed her mind.

"No I am okay." She said with a smile. "I just . . . Well I was just looking up toward the fence over there and thought I saw a ghost."

I saw where she pointed and was reminded of what I saw that day. "Yeah that is where I saw the puff of smoke." I stopped then when I realized what she said so I asked. "What do you mean a ghost?"

I saw her smile. "Oh nothing don't worry about it." She said as if dismissing it. "Where was it you guys were standing?"

"Glory be," I said a few steps later and I bent over. "Right here Cherry," and she asked.

"What did you find?"

"My pen that dad gave me." I said as I stood up then and handed her the pen. "That is how I know this is where it was. I thought I had lost it you know at the Laundromat."

"So this is it." I heard her say as if not hearing what I said. "You were this close." I didn't hear anything she said then as I was reliving that day that minute of that hour and then I heard her say. "Dally did you hear me." I felt a tug of her hand and she was going to the silk.

We walked up toward the Depository and I found myself saying. "This is where they say Oswald was." I looked up, "in a window up there on the sixth floor."

"Damn," I heard a voice that made me freeze say. "If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it." I was turning to see if my ears were not deceiving me as I heard the voice call out. "Marcia come here baby. You weren't seeing things."

The guy there in front of me looked like Two-Bit and I started looking around. "You alone?" I asked and right then I heard Cherry gasp, she must have turned around.

"Oh my god," and I saw her light up a cigarette.

"Nope I must have mistaken you guys for someone else." He said only then a girl came up beside him and I heard Cherry say.

"It wasn't a ghost." Then I saw her cock her head. "So what are you two doing down here?"

I saw Two-Bit turn then. "Glory Be it is you." He started forward to us then and at first wasn't sure what to do, hell I wasn't sure either till he said. "Damn you have gained some weight Dally," and then Marcia said.

"Yeah and Cherry you are smoking."

"Yeah," Cherry answered and right then I asked again.

"You guys alone?"

Two-Bit cocked that eye brow of his. "Yeah Dally why wouldn't we be?"

"Just wondering that's all." I said and then it looked like a lightbulb went off in Marcia's head.

"What he means is, did the cops follow us?"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Nah. man we are cool."

"How did you find me?" Was my next question and for a minute he didn't respond.

"Shoot we wasn't even looking for you . . . " I gave him a look and he held his head. "Well me and the guys were watching, you know that day when." He didn't have to say anything else then.

"Damn," I said and looked at Cherry but before I could say any more she did.

"I'll take care of things." She looked at the other two. "Thanks for that information now we got to go."

"What do you mean we just found you?" I heard Marcia say as we started off and again before I could say it Cherry beat me to the punch.

"Yeah and if you guys did then the cops did also."

I heard a laugh then and it was Two-Bit. "Oh you don't have to worry about that." I stopped then and gave him a look so he said. "That guy ended up dropping the charges to something like vandalism." He cocked an eyebrow again and grinned. "Old Hepper that cop that likes to harass us he was something sore the day before yesterday."

"Yeah," Marcia said then. "He was saying something about you getting away then because the statue of limitation something or another ran out on that."

I smiled beside myself then. "Yeah I bet he was mad as the dickens."

"That's the understatement of the year." Two-Bit said then and Marcia looked at him.

"Don't you have something for him?"

As if a light went off he said. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." He brought his hand out from his jacket then. "Here you have mail."

As I opened the piece of paper, I instantly saw familiar handwriting that I thought I would never see again.

_Dally if you are reading this then Two-Bit wasn't kidding that day, and he found you. How are you? The guys were mighty worried that night after you didn't show at the lot, and then Cherry called and well you know. How are you two getting along? Before I forget Darry is down to one job, since it's summer I am helping out at the Drive-in as a projectionist._

'Jeez,' I thought. 'School is out already.' I read on then.

_Anyway it was odd at first working there, they had me cleaning up and all. Don't worry I didn't get into any fights, we can't afford that anyway. Social workers have stopped coming around here like they were, now it's only every other month. Before I forget Soda says hi, maybe now he will stop pestering me and I can write. Johnny is doing homework, he is going to summer school to make up for what he missed. He's still in a wheelchair but the Physical Therapist says he is coming along. That is one of the reason's Darry is down to one job, Johnny goes every other day for therapy. Darry sure has changed since that night, he is almost like he used to be, you know before mom and dad died._

I smiled then causing Cherry to ask. "What's so funny?" I looked up and Two-Bit wasn't there as I heard her add. "He said something about he did what he had to do and it was time to go."

"Damn," I said beside myself and then she smiled.

"Don't worry I gave Marcia our address, I don't think this is the last time we will be seeing them." She lit up another cigarette then. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah," I said while tucking the paper away. "What's for dinner anyway?"

She smiled. "I have some hamburger laid out for Tacos and burritos."

"Great," I said then and smiled. "Does that mean that Buddy and Rosita will be coming over?"

"Not that I know of." I heard her reply as we walked toward the car.

I let her drive back. I couldn't get what Ponyboy had written out of my head, how much things had changed. I even got the note out again and began reading where I left off.

_There was a lot of heat there for a while around here. Even the Soc's was getting it and that was funny. Every time we turned around the cops were busting up a place for something. Buck is doing time, by the way, they got him for several things. He won't be out for a while, and get this the city took over his place and is even thinking of turning it into a club for kids. Old Tim isn't the same since you left, nobody slashes his tires anymore, well that is not true. The other day he found Curly doing that, and let me tell you, after he was done Curly was wishing he was back in reform school. Got to go for a minute Johnny just called me for something._

I smiled beside myself then and saw we were pulling into the driveway. Cherry said she would make dinner so I sat down on the steps of the porch and read on.

_Johnny is funny Dally, if I didn't know any better I would say he is learning something. He just recited me a poem that he wrote, and it was something else, kind of mushy but still good. Have you seen any sunsets? I know that Cherry digs them that is why I ask._

I looked up then and wouldn't you know it, there was one. "Cherry are you busy." I called out and a minute later heard the screen door squeak.

"Not really," I heard her say. "Why is something wrong?"

"No," I replied and added. "I just realized this is a great place to see sunsets and noticed the time. Would you like to see this one with me?"

Cherry sat down next to me and I felt her hand on my forehead. "You feeling okay Dally?"

"Yeah," I said and realized why she asked so I smiled. "I just noticed this though, and it reminded me of that day behind the church."

I saw her give a funny smile. "Like I said are you feeling okay."

I leaned back against the rail post then and grinned. "Yeah Cherry, I am fine baby. What is wrong with a person liking sunsets?"

"Nothing except that person is Dallas Winston." I heard her say and I replied.

"Well maybe the old Dallas wouldn't care to much for them, but the new one finds them relaxing." I turned to her then. "Would you rather have the old one back?"

She pulled me close to her. "No I like this one better." She got a gleam in her eye then. "The old one as I recall ended up with a shower of coke."

"He deserved it," I said and let it be before adding. "That sure smells good by the way."

"Oh shoot," I heard her say. "I almost forgot," she got up like her pants were on fire. "The meat is going to burn."

She left and I went back to the letter from Ponyboy.

_Before I forget Dally Soda's got a girl, and get this her name is Mickey, just like his old horse. Trust me though she looks a lot prettier and cleaner at that. Also believe it or not I got my license now, I decided it was time to fix up that old car that was in the backyard, that is one of the reasons I got the summer job. I don't think I am going out for sports next year though, I want to concentrate more on my studies, truth be known though my heart just isn't in it anyway. Well that about does it for now, hope this letter finds you and sorry it ran long. Tell Cherry thanks and that we said hey._

I put it away just as Cherry called from the kitchen and I rushed in to fix me a plate. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked and I could only nod toward the window as I said.

"Just enough sunset left want to join me."

We sat down again on the top step and ate. "So what was in the note?" Cherry asked after we were done.

I was almost lost there for a minute and then I remembered and said. "Oh Ponyboy said hey and just talked about everything that is going on." I flipped the letter to her and saw that she put it in her pocket. "Have you called your parent's lately?" I asked then as she lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah," She replied. "I called dad at work the other day when it was slow." I gave her a look and she added. "Don't worry Buddy said it was okay."

"How are they doing?" I asked to get past that and she smiled.

"They are doing okay. Dad sends her best and wants to know when we can visit." She put the cigarette out then and smiled again. "I told him at the wedding," I saw her grin then. "Then there was silence for a minute before dad got back on the phone."

She gave me a look then. "You feel up to a trip next weekend to see dad?"

"I was thinking just that." I said and added. "It's time for another fishing trip anyway. Why?"

She started twirling her hair then. "Well I had to compromise with them and kind of planned something then." I got ready to say something then only she added. "Not here though, I wanted it to be somewhere in between, and that was the only place I could think of." She was twirling her hair again. "Dad said it was okay. Are you mad?"

"Truth be told the old Dally would be." I said and then added with a grin. "No, I am not mad. It gives me a week to get ready." I got up then. "I guess I'll go call dad and tell him to expect company."

I saw her smile then. "He is already. I called him after getting off the phone with my dad that day."

"Okay," was all I could say then and happen to look in the window at the clock. "Glory be it's gotten late, and I have work tomorrow."

Thirty minutes later we were in the bed and she asked. "Seriously are you okay with next weekend?"

"Yeah," I said. "I mean I am just not sure what they will think of me that is all."

She took me by the chin then and pulled me to where we were face to face. "It doesn't matter what they think. I love you no matter what."

"The same as I do," I replied and added. "Everything is going to be okay then."

I felt her arms around me then as I went off into dreamland.


	12. Meet The InLaws, Secrets revealed

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it.

A/N. This one is a bit long but well worth it. Next Chapter I promise old faces come into the picture. Caution as there is a bit of drama, and some profanity

**Chapter Twelve**

"**Meet the in-laws"**

"Damn Cherry you are going to pace a hole in Dad's lawn." I said for the umpteenth time. "I'm the one that should be nervous."

"What?" she said oblivious, she had been in her own little world. "Oh I am not worried about that, it doesn't matter to me anyway what they think or say about you?" She smiled then before lighting up a cigarette. "I know the real you and that is all that matters."

"Oh my god," I heard a older female voice say. "Sherry is that you darling, and what are you holding?"

Cherry visibly cringed, I don't know if it was because of the woman's voice or maybe just because she had been called by her birth name. "Yes it is mother," She almost spat out. "Oh and this," she said and took a long pull on the cigarette. "Is just what it looks like, a cigarette."

I was looking at the man beside the woman as I leaned against the swing, trying to gage his reaction to all of this. He didn't say anything at first, and yet all I could think about was. 'Am I invisible,' cause I am here also. I cleared my throat then as Cherry was taking one last drag on her cigarette and then she turned to me and smiled.

"Mom and dad I want you to meet, Dally, I mean Dallas Winston." I saw the woman start looking me up and down then as if sizeing me up for a fight.

"Good to finally meet you." Her father said as he offered his hand for a shake that I should have never met.

"If you don't mind me asking what is it you do for a living?" I asked with as much a straight face as I could considering the vice like grip he had on me.

"Oh I am a surgeon, pediatrics is my speciality." He answered and all I could think was.

'Great I'll have to remember not to let him get anywhere near my kids.' That brought a smile to my otherwise contorted face then as I heard her mom say something to Cherry, and I saw that she was again lighting up. The tension was so thick, it would have taken a chainsaw to cut it, and then her father let my hand go.

"Can a father get a hug?" He asked and Cherry instantly went to his embrace.

"I know who you are." I heard her mom say then and I looked at her. "Yeah I've seen your picture and name in the paper."

'Here we go,' I thought then and help came from an unlikely source.

"So you made it." I heard dad's voice say then as he came around the corner of his house and he looked at the older couple. "You must be Cherry's parents, she has talked highly of you." I wanted to say something to dad before he took the other man's hand only to be polite I kept my mouth shut.

Looked as though it was a normal handshake then and I could only think. "Jeez, all Doctor's must have a handshake like that.'

"Sherry do you really have to do that?" Her mom asked and before Cherry could answer I heard her dad say.

"Clarice she is over eighteen and can do what ever she wants to." I know I must have had a shocked look on my face then only I quickly recovered as he added. "So just get used to it." He turned to Cherry then. "So this is the young man who has stolen your heart."

I saw Cherry nod with a smile and then dad had to ask. "That reminds me the date is when?"

"Next month," Cherry replied and I heard her mother mutter something under her breath and dad asked.

"What was that Ma'am?"

"I was saying not if I have anything to say about it." I saw Cherry's dad grab her mom by the elbow then.

"Excuse us," was all he said as we watched him take her off out of distance for us to hear.

I could tell though that it was a back and forth conversation only it seemed even until he walked back to us smiling. "You'll have to excuse her, she's been under a lot of pressure lately." That part sounded rehearsed but I let it go as he turned to dad. "My daughter says you are a doctor also, what's your speciality?"

"In this town I am general Surgeon, only one of a handful that we have here on staff." Dad said with a proud smile and all I could think was, 'oh brother they are going to talk shop the rest of the time.'

Then I heard dad say. "But lets not talk about that now, I promised the kids we wouldn't." He grinned then. "At least not till we got out on the lake maybe. That is if you fish?"

Cherry's dad began to smile. "So me a rod and reel and I'll show you relaxation."

Dad began to smile then. "Yep that's what I 've been trying to tell him," I saw him nod at me. "But all he does is work and stay home with Cherry here."

"Then while she is sleeping he goes out and robs and beats up people." I heard a female voice say then and I turned to see that Cherry's mom was rejoining us at the same time that I saw a hand go across her face.

The slap I swear sounded like it could have been heard all the way clean and clear back to Tulsa and even down to Dallas, as I looked and saw Cherry, her hand red like fire as her mom said. "Well Sherry if I never."

That was all it took then as I saw Cherry's face go as red as her hand. "Mother that is just it, you haven't even started. You come up here with some preconceived image of someone because of what you have read in the papers or what your high fluttin' friends in the bridge and ladies auxiliary club have gossiped about, and don't even let it go." She put her arm through mine then. "This man is more then what you know from reading the newspapers.

"He cares for me, for me!" She stepped forward then. "You hear that, for me, not because I am the daughter of some prominent doctor who has so much pull he can get anyone into college. No he loves me for who I am."

Her mom's cheek was back to normal then after rubbing it the whole time and when Cherry paused she cut in. "But can't you see it's all a ploy anyway, just until you get your..."

Cherry cut her off then. "My what, my trust fund that dad set up for me, not you." She pointed a finger at her mom's chest then and I swear if it had been a gun then there would be a murder on our hands. "Yeah I know all about that mother. How you wanted me to just go to school and then after graduation find me a nice young man to settle down with and have kids, a man of prominent statue that has plans to be a lawyer or doctor."

If her mother cringed she didn't show it as I heard Cherry go on. "Well it isn't going to happen your way mom. No here is the way it is going to be. I am going to continue on working my job that I have now, even after we marry and have kids." She smiled then. "Yes mom I work, the same as Dally does, oh but you wouldn't know about that. Well it's enjoyable, and we have great benefits, and as for that trust fund. Well it's going to roll over into the start of another one, one for our kids, mine and Dally's.

"Dad already set it up even." I saw her mother look at her dad then.

"You did that?" She asked, her dad didn't get a chance to answer though as Cherry said.

"Yes he did mother. You see he trust me and doesn't seem to have a problem with Dally here. After all it's like he said, 'The past is the past.' So mother let it go and enjoy life."

"What if I don't?" I heard the older woman ask and without hesitation Cherry said.

"Then I guess you want have the enjoyment of being a grandmother." I saw her light up a cigarette then and as if an after thought add. "But then again that won't be much of a change will it, since well lets see first there was the nanny's and then boarding school from Kindergarten on up. Hell I had to practically beg to go to Tulsa High, only reason you let me was dad bought me a car so I wouldn't be in your hair. You didn't want me around then and frankly bitch I didn't want to be around."

Even I was stung then, I had never heard that kind of talk come out of her mouth and then just like that her mother was looking at me and point that finger. "You," she looked at her husband then. "See what kind of bad influence he is on her?"

I saw Cherry's dad then and it looked as if he was suppressing the real face he wanted to make as I heard him say. "No Clarice I don't think Dallas here has anything to do with this. She makes a valid point, and while I may not agree with how she said it, well... If the shoe fits wear it."

I saw her mother then as she scoffed. "Well I can see she has you wrapped around her little finger, she always was a daddy's girl."

I thought he was going to take her head off right then .as he stepped up to her only to grab her arm. "I think we need to take a little ride." He turned to us then as he started off. "I'll be back."

They got in their car and started off and before I knew it Dad said what I wanted to. "Don't you think you were a little rough on her?"

Cherry stomped out cigarette then. "Dad I've been wanting to say that for a long time, today she just hit the right button." She turned to me then. "I didn't know she was going to be like that Dally I swear, if I had known then I wouldn't..."

I didn't let her finish as I said. "It was bound to happen Cherry." I saw her look at me then so I added. "Look while my past may not be something I am not proud of, it is something that is a part of me. All I can do is hope that people from that time can see that I am not the same as that person from then."

I kind of smiled. "Shoot I would have been offended if she hadn't been like that in the first place." I saw Cherry giving me another weird look and before I could answer dad said.

"I think what he means is that he is glad we got it out of the way, and that she didn't just act cold the whole weekend towards him and such."

"Yeah," I said concurring with him and then I looked at her. "I can see where you got your bluntness from now."

I saw a smile and then it was gone as we heard the sound of a car on gravel. It was the same car from before only her dad was the only one who got out. As he came towards us then I noticed he had taken off his suit jacket and tie.

"I must apologize," he was saying as he came up to us. "I didn't realize she was going to be in such a foul mood." He turned to me and dad then. "Did you guys say something about fishing earlier?"

I saw dad smile. "Yeah I think I did." He turned to me then. "You ready to go?"

I turned to Cherry then and before I could say anything she smiled. "Go ahead I'll be alright, after all someone has to get things ready here."

"Hey Dally you got something." I heard Cherry's dad say thirty minutes later after we had sat down on the bank in dad's favorite spot and then I felt the rod jiggle as Dad said.

"You'll have to excuse him, his mind is somewhere else." I started reeling in the fish then as I heard Cherry's dad say.

"You don't have to worry about Clarice son, I locked her away in the hotel."

"It's not her," I heard dad say. "He gets like that every time he's away from her."

"Oh," was all I heard her dad say then before asking. "My daughter tells me you are working with a crew drilling for oil."

"Yes sir," I answered and then added. "I just got a promotion also, if you want to call it that."

"Oh really,' dad said, I had not even had the chance to tell him. "So when did this come about?"

"I found out yesterday afternoon right after we left the rig." I replied, and added. "I was called to the trailer and thought for sure I had done something wrong, or that maybe they had found out about..." I let that trail off then before adding.

"Anyway when I got there the head man asked if I wanted to start working somewhere that is dry. So I start on Monday up on the rig itself as a roughneck or floor hand is the proper name."

"Where were you working before?" Cherry's dad asked and I said.

"In the mud, it's used to lubricate the drill and bring the bedrock up from the bottom."

"How's that snake bite?" Dad asked and before I could answer he looked at Cherry's dad and said. "One day a month or so ago he was out on the job and way I hear it he got bit by a snake, and took care of it all by himself without anyone knowing. Only way I found out was through Buddy after Cherry told him and he looked at it. Buddy is the doctor down in Dallas..."

"I know," Cherry's dad said then and I saw him look at me. "How did you take care of it, if I may ask."

"Well since it was while I was on lunch break I just took out my knife real quick after kicking the snake off, and then I cut out around the area it bit me in and well one of the other guys down in the pit he had some whiskey and without him knowing I used some of it on the area."

"Damn," was all I heard him say and then dad looked at me with a look I didn't care for saying.

"You are damn lucky I wasn't down there then or that I was tied up that weekend even. I would have come down there and tanned your hide. Did you even think about telling someone? What if the venom, had?..." He trailed off then. "Shoot I keep forgetting something."

He let out a laugh then and slapped his thigh before saying. "I would have done the same thing probably back in my younger days considering." He gave me that look again though. "But that still doesn't say it was the right thing to do."

"I know that now." I said in reply. "But at the time all I could do was go on instinct and that told me to take care of it and get back to work. There was bills to be paid and things in my life left undone." I stopped then and looked at them both before adding. "Yes I know now how close I came to not even having all of that, if in fact I had not done a clean job of taking care of it, and I was foolish. But well I learn as I go."

"Well I hope you had it taken care of properly." Cherry's dad said as his response and I replied.

"Your daughter made sure of that sir. That very same night when she saw it we ended up getting Buddy up out of bed. Of course he didn't mind but I sure did, after the reaming I took from him, well lets say that dad there was lighter on me then he was."

I heard dad let out a laugh then as I saw Cherry's dad smile and then his line jiggled signaling a bite.

He started reeling his fish in and that was the last we talked till they declared it was time to go back. After loading up the truck I got in the back and we were off.

Dad stopped at the supermarket down the road from his house and I saw him and Cherry's dad go inside. Cherry's dad came out a few minutes later and came up to where I was stretched out in the back. He was silent for a minute looked as if he was in thought about something and then I heard him say.

"You know I delivered those Curtis brothers, and Johnny Cade also." I looked at him wondering where this line was going as he added. "Hell I delivered just about everyone of the kids over there on that side of town." I saw him prop his foot up on I guess the back tire then. "You see back when I first became a doctor wasn't many places their parents could go for help. I did some moonlighting down at the hospital for that reason, made it known that when people from there came for help I was to see them."

"But why?" I asked and then kicked myself only to see him grin.

"Cause I was like them at one time," I saw him take something out of his pocket then and noticed it was a plug of tobacco as he cut off a piece and put it in his mouth. "Yep," he said after a minute. "Just the way I remember it." He smiled then. "I used to do this back in the day, before I went off to college and then met Clarice."

He got that far away look again and I almost didn't here him say. "Bet you didn't know I even delivered you." I was ready to say something then only he asked. "Did your mother ever tell you why she came to Tulsa after New York?"

"I thought it had to do with all the trouble I was getting into." I said honestly and he looked at me.

"That was part of it, but the real reason was me." Before I had the chance to ask he said. "She and I dated in high school before she moved away." He looked away then and a minute later I heard him say. "Yeah she got herself a scholarship to Julliard up there, and I was... Well I stayed and went onto OSU, we kept in touch for a while and then... Well we lost touch, I got lost in pre-med and then well you know." I nodded cause for some reason I did and then he said.

"Next thing I knew she came back to Tulsa, said New York just didn't have it anymore. By that time I was married to Clarice and well you know." Again I nodded and he went on. "She did tell me though that she was pregnant and that the man had gone off to fight in the Pacific theater of the war. That was how I came about delivering you." He looked at me then. "But you didn't know your old man was shot down over the ocean."

"Mom never said much about him." I replied honestly and he said.

"She got a call not long after you turned two, New York was calling, they had a show for her a ballet that was right for her. Well she packed you up and left right then." He looked at me then. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"The day she left out of the house and said she couldn't stand it anymore. I never got the chance to ask what and for the longest time I didn't care. Looking back on it like I have though I guess it was all the trouble I was getting into though. Have you seen her?" He gave me a look I had not seen in a while, one that made me want to grab a hold of something as I heard him say.

"You might want to brace yourself then." He started to turn away then only he looked back at me. "She left for New York that night, what she couldn't stand was me being married to Clarice, and yeah your being in trouble all the time was a part of it, but she also couldn't stand the being in Tulsa again after all that time in New York, guess you could say it spoiled her.

"I didn't even realize she was gone till I went to a conference one day up there and what do you know. I was down on Broadway and bumped into her as she was coming out of a theater. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. We had lunch that afternoon and she told me then about everything.

"I had to leave the next day and well that was the last time we talked. I saw her again though." He said and then again that look so I braced myself as he said. "I got a call from up there one day, someone had come out of a store in Greenwich village after robbing it and there was gunfire. She was in the middle of it." I felt his hand on my shoulder then. "I had to go up there and identify her."

"When was this?" I asked and he said.

"Not even two, three days after you and Cherry disappeared."

That hit me like a ton of bricks and it took a moment before I looked at him. "To the best of your knowledge did she suffer."

"I've seen the report if that is what you are asking, and no it seemed to be instant."

"Good," I said and looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, I am sorry and yes I feel bad. But.." I had to catch myself then before saying. "To be honest, after the hell she went through on earth I can say honestly that she is in a better place, and maybe just maybe with my old man."

"Yeah she probably is." I heard him say then before adding. "A week after I got back from taking care of things up there I got a visit from an attorney, seems she left a will."

"What did it say?" I asked for some reason and he said.

"I don't know really." I gave him a look then and he said. "That was right after I had talked to my daughter after... Well you know, and once she had told me what was going on I knew. So I told the lawyer that when I had the chance to say something to you I would pass it along."

"Is she," I croaked and cleared my throat. "I mean is she buried up in New York?"

"No I brought her home," he said and added. "When you are ready I'll take you there."

"Thanks," I said then and that was when I heard dad yell.

"Are you going to just lay in the bed there all day or help me out." I hopped out of the truck and ran to the door. "It took them forever to clean the fish." He said as I grabbed two of the sacks he had leaving him with just one. "Now lets get home and eat."

I sat in the back of the truck once again on the ride back thinking about what Cherry's dad had said and yes I was glad, glad that mom didn't have to go through all that I had put her through, I was sad also that she wouldn't be able to see Cherry or how I turned out. We got back to dad's house and no sooner did we get things unloaded did he declare that he had forgotten something and left again.

"Have a nice time?" Cherry asked and I looked at her.

"Lets just say that it was interesting."

We walked into dad's living room and there was her dad sacked out on the couch, nap time. "Let's go outside and you can start up the grill." Cherry said guiding me that way. "I already have all the other stuff made."

I got the grill fired up in no time and then I was lost in my own thoughts and walked off a little ways."Hello earth to Dally," I heard Cherry say and I realized I was in my own little reverie.

"Uh," I said trying to cover up just that and she asked.

"What really happened at the lake?" I saw her light up a cigarette then as I said.

"It's not what happened at the lake but afterwards." She gave me a funny look and I had to smile before saying. "We have a lot more in common then you think."

I laid it all out then, everything that is except about her dad and my mom's high school years. "Damn," I heard her say when I was done and then she added. "Now that explains some things."

I gave her a funny look then and she said. "Well one night I walked in the house and heard him and mom, they were yelling at each other. I don't think they knew I was there, I remember mom telling him to go and do whatever he wanted to, and just leave her." I saw her smile then. "That was the beginning of when I found out all about my mom."

She took a drag on her cigarette then. "Speaking of that, how do you feel about what you know, I mean about your mom?"

I looked off then. "Okay," I said and then I turned back to her. "I mean at first I was glad that she went quickly, and such. But then I was a little sad. Sad that she didn't have the chance to see you and how I turned out, and then I realized something."

"What was that?" She asked and I smiled.

"Well that she is in a better place and also that she can see exactly how everything turned out."

"So no regrets or feelings about going back."

"Back where?" I asked. "To Tulsa, of course now that it's safe." I looked at her then and saw the expression on her face so I added. "You mean about going back to.." I saw her nod so I pulled her close. "No babe you have my word on that."

Right then a horn sounded and we looked back to see Dad's car pulling to a stop. He stepped out and then low and behold Cherry's mom did too. I saw then that Cherry's dad had just stepped into the frame of the back door as dad headed him off while beckoning me also. At first I was hesitant and then I heard Cherry say.

"Go, I'll be alright," she must have seen dad also as I heard her add. "This is something that has to be done, me and her."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek then and whispered. "Please try not to kill her. I don't want to have to marry you in prison." I saw her smile.

"I can't make any promises that I can't keep." I was worried then only she gave me a shove so I went.

I didn't go far into the house, As matter of fact I stopped just inside the door and leaned against the wall. I wanted to hear if she needed me. 'Yeah,' I thought. 'Like that was going to happen. She wasn't the same Cherry I met at the drive-in that night.'

I had almost fell asleep there against the wall when the screen door squeaked behind me. "It's safe to come out now." I heard her say and so I turned and took a step outside to see her smiling. "I knew you would be there."

We walked over to the picnic table, and she sat me down. I watched then as she went about finishing the preparations she had been doing earlier and almost didn't here her mother's voice.

"Uh," I said. "Excuse me were you saying something."

I thought I almost saw a smile as she said. "I was just saying that it seems I have misjudged you and that I apologize for that."

"Water under the bridge." I said in dismissal only Cherry was there saying.

"No let her speak Dally."

I saw then that dad and her dad was there then as her mother looked at me. "Sherry was right earlier I was going purely on what I read in the papers and stuff I heard. I never gave you a chance to speak much less tell me your side of the story. After having time to think about it I can see that I was wrong.

"I have also heard so much good stuff about you also. I can see that you have so to speak turned a new leaf and that you have the best of intentions for Sherry." I couldn't help but look at dad then and yes there was a slight grin as I heard her add. "So I hope like I said you will accept my apologizes and we can start again."

I got up then and went around to her with my hand stuck out. "Hi I am Dallas Winston, I am from Dallas Texas and plan to make your daughter the happiest woman in the world."

I saw her get up, take my hand and then a second later say. "Hell give a woman a hug... No make that give your future mother in-law a hug."

I did just that and almost had the wind squeezed right out of me before her father said. "Okay Clarice you can let him go, his eyes are bulging."

She did and everyone busted out laughing even me. We ate then and all the conversation was as guessed centered on us, Cherry and I. After eating we went inside the house and sat around some more. It was when we laid down that night in dad's spare room after seeing them off to the hotel that the inevitable question came out of Cherry's mouth.

"What do you think turned her around?"

"Dad," I said simple as that and then it was off to dreamland with her holding me tight.


	13. Back Where it began

_Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it._

A/N With Permission I have been able to add another role to this story thanks clear-sparkle

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**Going to The Chapel"**

"You sure this is the way?" I heard Dad ask for like the millionth time as we were going up a country road and I answered the same as the other times.

"As best I can recall dad." Then I smiled. "But then again the last time I was up here was not under the best of circumstances."

"Well is this the way that gal of yours wrote down." He asked and I sensed he was wanting to avoid that subject not that I didn't want to forget that time also for obvious reasons.

"Yeah dad unless you made a wrong turn that I didn't know about." Dad started laughing then.

"Well if I did it was because you told me to."

I had to laugh then myself and right then we topped the hill and there it was. "I can't believe they did it." I said without thinking and I saw dad looking over at me then so I added. "You can't even tell it was an old building on it's last leg."

You couldn't really, I mean yeah it was still like old looking without paint on the wood and such but all the boards had been taken off the windows. The grass was green as a golf course. Dad parked and got out so I followed along.

I was about to walk up on to the front walk of the church when I heard a familiar voice yell. "Hey you two come around back." It was Cherry's dad and when we got to him I saw he was smiling. "I'll be damned," he pulled something out and I immediately recognized it as he added. "So Ponyboy and Johnny had been up here during that week they were hiding out."

I saw dad look at me then. "You want to explain?" Before I could Cherry's dad said.

"It's a long story and one that I will tell later." He looked at me then.

"You know I was the one that worked on Johnny that night he came in the hospital." I remembered then something that Cherry had told me a week earlier.

"_You know Ponyboy is seeing someone now?" I had to grin at her then._

"_You mean he actually has taken the time to leave the books alone and see the outside world."_

_Cherry smiled. "Yeah he has but are you ready for this." She didn't give me a chance to say anything as I heard her say. "Do you know a girl name Tamera or Tammy?"_

_The name was familiar but I couldn't place it for a minute and then it came to me. "Yeah she stays in the same neighborhood as..." I saw how this was going and I looked at Cherry. "You mean Ponyboy and Tam..." That is as far as I got cause she said._

"_Yeah, that is exactly what I am saying." I must have gone pale or something cause she asked. "You okay Dally?"_

_I had to smile then. "Yeah Cherry, just fine and dandy." I looked up at her then and asked. "What does Soda and Darry think about it?"_

"_Well Soda seemed to be cool with it, he was the one that told me about it. Says Darry is okay with everything also so long as it keeps him out of trouble." She looked at me then. "What is the big secret that I am missing here?"_

"_You mean Soda didn't tell you?" I asked and then it hit me that of course he didn't so I looked at her. "Okay here it is Tammy is Tamera Rose she lives down the street from them. But get this, she is half and half, as in her mother is black and her dad the rat fink that he is, is white." I looked up and could see the question mark on Cherry's face so I said. "Her dad ran out on her mother, and well to me that is a rat fink to put it lightly."_

"_I see where you are coming from." She said then and asked. "You okay with this then?"_

_I looked at her then. "Yeah like I said, I am fine and dandy, you don't have to worry about a thing from me." I smiled. "What about you Cherry? I mean now that you, you know?"_

_She smiled "Yeah I got no problem with it." _

_I had to slap my thigh then it tickled me so, I mean Ponyboy got a girlfriend and it was Tammy._

I came back to reality then as I heard a high whistle followed by a low one. Dad wasn't around and for that matter neither was Cherry's dad as I instinctively replied back with the same whistle. A minute later and Soda came bounding around the corner and slid to a stop in front of me.

"Hey you seen a guy named Dally around here?" He said in all seriousness and if it had not been for the twinkle in his eye I would think he was as he added. "I mean he looks like you but nope you can't be him, he's heavier, and got long greasy hair along with a mean streak a mile long."

"Yeah I saw him." I replied back. "Funny thing though, I left him in Tulsa." I stuck out my hand then. "Please to meet you my name is Dallas Winston and I hail from Amarillo Texas."

At first he was unsure how to take that and then I saw him grin. "So you really did it, you got out of Tulsa."

"Yeah," I replied and added. "I got a job and settled down."

"What's that I hear about someone settling down." I heard another familiar voice say as they came up behind Soda.

"Yeah Steve, I turned a new leaf." I shook his hand then and he looked as if he was sizing me up before he turned to Soda and said.

"I think he got amnesia or something." I grinned then as I knew that was coming so I said.

"No I got wise man and you two should do the same." I smiled bigger then. "It looks like Two-Bit did so you two shouldn't have a problem." I turned to Soda then. "Where are your brothers anyway?"

"They are coming, we left them at the bottom of the mountain." Steve grinned then.

"More like smoked them."

I gave Soda a look and he said. "Well the cops impounded Bucks car that night after you left it..."

He stopped there and I finished. "At the hospital, yeah I know so."

Steve took over then. "Just so happens they brought it to our station and well Buck never came around to claim it, and well nobody knew where you were." Steve looked off into the distance then so Soda went on.

"So one night we were thinking, well you know talking about it and Darry said something and then Pony said another and next thing you know I was talking to the boss and since the time for claiming it had come and gone, well he let us or should I say me have it."

"But of course we had to pay the storage fee, that tight wad wasn't giving anything up."

"He did say though that we or should I say I could pay it in installments out of my pay check." Soda said and then he looked at me. "It's yours after today."

"No," I replied. "It's yours man free and clear." Right then before he could argue or anything I heard another voice saying.

"Damn Ponyboy this isn't the same place." I started to tear up then and was going to turn away from the others only right then they came around the corner.

"Damn Darry have you gotten smaller." I said as my first reaction and he smiled.

"No, it just looks like you have gotten bigger." He stuck his hand out then and we shook. "So you are working now?"

"Yeah,' I replied. "You still with the roofing company?" He grinned and then Soda said.

"Yeah and he's a foreman now." I saw Ponyboy fidgeting then and for a minute I didn't know why until I saw it was only us men.

"So you and Tam are an item now?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights as I saw him look at Soda.

"You told him about..." I saved Soda then by saying.

"No Cherry did, Soda just wanted to let us know." I grinned then. "Way to go kid, I always had a feeling you two..." He cut me off then.

"Yeah well it was a long road but in the end." Something came to mind then and I said.

"Speaking of long roads which one of you decided to leave your mark up here." I saw him go blank so I turned towards Johnny who instantly said.

"Well Ponyboy told me a poem one day and it kind of stuck in my craw." He kind of sheepishly grinned then. "You found it uh."

"More like Cherry found it." I said and then added. "Then her dad did," I paused then. "Speaking of which did any of you see him?"

"Yeah and he another guy are out front leaning against a car." Steve said and I gave him a hard look before saying.

"That 'other guy' is the reason I am still alive and well today. He is also my adopted or should I say only dad."

"You can tell them all about that later." I heard dad say just then as he came up to us and then he grinned. "Right now though it's time to get you up front. You ready?"

I looked up then and it was as if everyone had vanished except dad who shook me. "You ready to do this now? You know there is no hurry?"

I gave him a grin. "Dad this is what I've been waiting for forever." I walked towards the back door and paused before going in only to feel dad's hand on my shoulder.

"You sure son?" I grinned up at him.

"Yeah dad, I am sure. I was just remembering the last time I went through here." I stepped into the building then and followed dad. "Damn this is amazing." I said when I saw the inside., Cherry's mom really made it look, well like it was a real church and not old.

Music started then from somewhere and I looked down the aisle, what I saw took my breath away. Cherry was in all white with a veil, something that even Cinderella would die for. Her dad was escorting herand the next thing I knew someone punched me, it was dad cause there she was. I took the hand her father offered and saw his lips moving only I was so transfixed on the site of Cherry that I couldn't hear a sound so I winged it.

I vaguely heard the preacher when he asked if I had anything to say and then I remembered I did as I looked at Cherry and smiled. "I'll be honest I was unsure of just what I wanted to say until just a few minutes ago." I heard a few snickers then only I went on. "Then I saw you coming down that aisle and I thought about how lucky I am. If it had not been for you there is no telling where I would be, but as I have heard you say a time or two, the past is just that.

"You helped me turn my life around almost one hundred and eighty degrees from where it was before. I have no regrets for what you did, only love that you did it. What you saw in me back then I may never know, and to be honest I don't think I want to." Again a few snickers and I had my guess who it was but I went on.

"Before I met you I'll be honest in saying that I thought I was a man and now I know I was only a immature kid who wanted to be one. You though made me the man that I should be and for that you have my unending love. The day I gave you the ring I told you it would make me the happiest man in the world, well that was the second happiest cause nothing is going to beat this.

"Sherry I pledge my love to you till the end of time, and I promise to be with you through sickness and health, bad times and good. I will honor and cherish you as the true love that you are."

Finally I was done and I saw a tear streaking down her cheek and before I could get to it she started. "Dallas Winston, I have loved you since the first time I met you, and envied you from a far before that." Damn that set me back as I wasn't expecting that and she went on.

"The night I found you it was just that, I was looking for you. I wanted to do then what I should have done before, and then fate took over and we ended up here for me to take care of you and start us on a journey. In the time that we have been together since that night, we have grown together and not apart. We have nurtured each other and been there like you said in the good and the bad times.

"In the time that we have been together like you I have taken a different path also, but you were and have been there with me every step of the way. You have helped me understand what it is that I was missing, and made me stronger in every way.

"So Dallas I pledge my love to you till the end of time and I promise to be with you as always through sickness and in health, bad times and even the good. I will honor and cherish you as the one and only true love that you are to me."

Damn she had to do that, I felt something rolling down my cheek then as I heard someone say something and then felt dad poking me in the back. When I turned around it was then that I noticed what he had, the ring so I turned around to Cherry and took her hand and began

"Sherry Valance, with this ring I thee wed in pledging my true love." She took my hand then and said the same thing while slipping a ring on my finger and then I heard the preacher announce.

"By the power vested me by state of Oklahoma I know pronounce you man and wife." I couldn't believe it and then we kissed.

As I held her a minute after our kiss I heard her say with a chuckle. "You better dry that cheek some of these people might not like the fact of tear on Dallas Winston."

"Maybe the old Dallas," I said in reply. "But this one is not afraid to show his emotion."

"Well just the same," I heard her say as I felt her cheek rub against mine. "I do worry about your rep," I heard her giggle then. "Even if you don't."

We broke apart then and heard the preacher say. "Ladies and gentleman I now present to you Mister and Mrs' Dallas Winston."

Everyone came forward then congratulating us and then we started to make our way outside to the front. There was a grill set up and some tables also. Dad ushered us to our seat and I noticed her parents were seated next to us as he himself sat down next me. After everyone was served the preacher said grace and then we ate. I thought we were done once the food was gone, but then dad stood up.

"To those that don't know me..." I took that time to stand up briefly and say.

"This is my dad, Doctor James Todd and that is all that needs to be said on that." I saw that everyone got the jest of that as I looked at him. "As you were saying dad."

I heard him clear his throat and then grin. "Well as I was saying before the guest of honor rudely interrupted me," he gave a chuckle then so I knew I wasn't in hot water or at least I hoped. "I've known these two for quite some time now, and well even though I didn't know them before our paths crossed, I can say that since then they have been two of the happiest couples I have ever laid eyes on. So," he turned to us then and raised his glass. "Here is to a long and happy union may all of your wishes come true."

After a chorus of here, heres Cherry's dad raised his glass then. "Now I for one can say that I have seen these two before they came to be together, and I can only say that yes I am damn glad they are." I saw him look at Cherry then. "My daughter I remember that night you came home and I asked if you had a nice night, you said it was okay but I knew something wasn't right.

"Later that night I overheard as I was going to bed myself, you were talking aloud how a certain man made you feel," I caught his look then at me. "Well I knew then as I know now, that man was your match, he made you feel things you had never felt before, experienced things you had never experienced before. So when you told me that day on the phone about what was to come, I said a special prayer of my own that night.

"I thanked God that everything came out alright." He raised his glass higher then and with a twinkle in his eye said. "Now bring us some grand children, a daughter or son I don't care as long as it's at least one."

Everyone cracked up laughing then and we drank. After cutting the cake and everyone having a piece I found all the guys out behind the church. "Am I interrupting anything?" I asked and they turned to me as Darry said.

"Not really, Pony was just telling us about the time him and Johnny were up here." He stuck out his hand then. "Thanks for taking care of them that week, until the cops were able to figure things out."

"Did Cherry tell you?" I heard Two-Bit ask and I turned to him.

"About what?" He cocked an eyebrow then.

"Well from what Marcia said she and Cherry went to the cops right after it all went down and practically drew a map for them, Told them exactly how Bob and the rest of them had been acting that night and what was said. Seems they opened the eyes of the cops then."

"Hell," Steve said then. "That's one of the reasons we ain't seen them much around our part of town. From what I here they are treating everyone the same now."

"Well it would help that we have that new police chief now also." Darry said then and before he could go on someone was coming around the corner.

"Yeah that is what I thought," Cherry's dad said as he walked up to us with dad also and then he looked at the guys. "Mister Randle," Steve nodded nervously as Cherry's dad went on. "Mister Matthews and Cade," again some nervous nods as he turned to the others. "Now the Curtis Brothers," Even Darry seemed nervous then as Cherry's dad smiled before saying.

"You may not know it but I am the reason for you being here." I could see the looks on their faces as they were trying to figure that out so I took that time to slap Steve behind his head and say.

"What he means is he is the one that delivered us," all eyes turned to me then and I added. "Yeah I said me also, and that is a long story." I heard Dad clear his throat then before adding.

"One that he can go into later." He turned to Cherry's dad then. "I believe you were going to tell them something."

I saw then as the man took out a plug and then he said. "Well I think that we better wait till we are in front." With that said we followed them around front and I saw Cherry come towards me with her arms outstretched.

"Seems you have something to share with me." I said after taking her in my arms and she pulled back from me with a look so I smiled. "No it isn't grounds for an annulment my darling." I saw her sigh then before I could say anything more Cherry's dad yelled.

"Can I have everyone's attention." We looked up and saw him up on the porch at the front of the church. "As some of you have noticed this old building has gone through a bit of transformation." He paused then before going on. "See I or should I say we," I saw him look at dad then. "Own the deed and with that said we decided."

He turned then to the preacher from earlier, the one that had married us. "Preacher, if you want a place to preach, well we would be more then honored."

I saw the preacher, a look surprise had come over him and after a few minutes he seemed to find his voice. "I would be honored but I have no congregation."

"Well me and my wife have been looking for a church." I heard Cherry's dad say then and I saw a smile come across her mom's face as Darry yelled out.

"This isn't too far out we can make it also." He turned to Cherry's dad then. "That is if' it's alright with you."

"This church is open to all." He said with a smile. "I think it's only fitting that there be no constraints."

"No dress code, come as you are," the preacher said and then he turned to Cherry's dad. "Does this Church have a name?"

I felt Cherry's dad place his hand around my shoulders then, I didn't even realize he had moved out to where we were till then and he yelled out. "I have done a lot of praying on that one preacher and well I think this name is it." I saw then as Cherry's dad pulled a cord and then a cloth dropped from over the front of the church. "Marilyn Winston Memorial Church of lost souls." I saw him look at me then and before he could say it I said.

"Sounds right," and then for some reason I said. "Would all of the single guys get together out here." I led Cherry to the porch then and took the garter from her leg.

With her help I aimed for and got Ponyboy who quickly dropped it and said. "Nope not mine," and we all chuckled.

Tamera caught the bouquet and just like Ponyboy dropped it, again we all had a laugh. "Now if you will," I declared then. " I would like to get my bride down off this mountain before the sun goes down."

We went to the vette then and she surprised me by passing the keys and smiling. "You are my husband so isn't it time we shared the car."

After checking into the motel in Oklahoma City, the best that I could afford, she looked at me. "Okay what is this that I didn't tell you about?" I told her what I had heard and she said. "I am sorry I didn't intentionally forget that."

I smiled. "I know babe, I know now. Come here so we can start on that request by your dad."

"Oh but we have already my dear." I had to stop then and there she was with a smile. "Buddy has been sworn to secrecy so don't worry."

"But when?" I asked and she said.

"I am about a month along." The next thing I knew she was patting the side of my face and I was looking up into her face. "I knew I should have waited till you were setting down."

"I love you Cherry Winston," was all I could say and she grinned.

"I love you also Dallas Winston, and everything is going to be just fine."

"I'll say," was all I could think of.


	14. Surprises Galore in Tulsa town

_Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have seen it._

A/N I know this is one of the longest chapters yet, but it is well worth reading, Please Enjoy

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**Visiting the Old Neighborhood"**

_**Diary we are in Tulsa at Cherry's parents house, they insisted we stay here after learning we was coming to visit. We stopped off and picked up dad hoping to surprise him with a visit to his daughter, Buddy gave Cherry the address. As it was, the surprise was on us, they moved two months ago over to Germany. Seems her husband had gone into the army and dad was never told, guess he wasn't kidding about the estranged relationship. **_

_**Anyway, he told us to just drop him off at the bus station after that but I had to put my foot down, and it helped once we got here that Cherry's dad did also. Speaking of which we are going to the lawyers office tomorrow some time, but first I have two visits to make.**_

"I would have thought by now you would have given that up." Cherry said after I closed the diary, and turned off the lamp on her desk, we were staying in her old room while dad had the guest room.

"Why do you say that?" I asked setting down next to her on the bed, and she smiled.

"Well I thought you were just using it to kill the boredom while Buddy had you on bed rest?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But truth be told I just, well I like writing in it." I laid back on the bed then.

"Who knows one day when I am dead and gone someone might be able to publish it, get some use out of what I have written."

"Why not before?" Cherry asked and I gave her a look.

"Are you kidding, me Dallas Winston an author. Yeah right when I am dead and gone."

"You never know," I heard her say and then she gasped. "I didn't know James Dean was at our high school?"

I turned onto my side then and looked at what she was pointing at, it was a picture of me leaning against a wall at the school, and at first I thought it was him and not me. "I'll be damned," I found myself saying. "I barely remember that day, I went after the guy with the camera but he was too quick for me."

"I can't believe that," I heard her say with a smile and then just as quick it went away.

I looked and saw why, she had turned the page and there was a picture of Bob. It was then that I rolled back over onto my back and just looked up at the ceiling. I felt then as if everything had been a dream, and finally I was getting ready to wake. I was expecting any minute to wake in the lot or at Buck's place and then I heard.

"He got what he deserved." I looked over and sure enough she had said it and looked at me. "You know there was a time, I thought I was in love with him," she smiled. "But then I found out what love really is." She tossed her hair back over her shoulder then and smiled.

"I think it was at the rodeos when I started falling only it was at the Drive-in that night when I found out for sure."

For some reason I grinned then. "Yeah well you had a funny way of showing it."

She went to the window then and opened it before lighting a cigarette. "You know for some reason I feel like I am a teenager still living at home, doing something against the rules." She took a drag then and looked at me. "You know what is bad though," I tried to cock my eyebrow like Two-Bit as my reply but all it got was a smile before she went on.

"When Bob died, I didn't even go to the funeral. His parents thought it was because I was too distraught or whatever, but you want to know the real reason." She deposited the butt into a coffee cup she was using as an ashtray and came back to the bed. "It was because I was glad he died," my reaction was true shock I admit and then she went on.

"That night at the drive-in Ponyboy told me how Johnny got cut up, and I knew instantly who it was, Johnny wasn't the only one he had done that too. He prided himself on those rings because the mark they made, I mean he actually would gloat when he had other guys around him. His soldiers, he always called them." She turned to me then. "So I knew then, there would be no more kids running around looking like scared puppy dogs and wearing a scar for life. Does that make me cold-hearted?"

"No," I answered simply. "That makes you a person who feels for someone," I turned onto my side then and laid a hand on her thigh. "Just so happens it was the other class you felt for."

She put the yearbook away then and I got up off the bed and pulled the sheet back. "When do we tell my parents?" She asked after we had laid down then and I patted her hand.

"The same time we tell everyone else."

At breakfast Cherry's father said he had made a call the night before and that we had an appointment first thing. After introductions were made the lawyer got to the point, mom left everything to me, including what was in the bank. Cherry's dad had been named the executer of it in case something happened to me, and that made me cringe thinking how close that came to being true. The lawyer said that Cherry's dad had explained that we were only in town for the weekend and he was able to get someone to meet us at the bank.

"Do you know where the First National Bank of Tulsa Downtown branch is?" He asked and Cherry's dad said he would show me if I didn't.

I thanked the guy at the bank for meeting us under the circumstances as we met in front of the building. We followed him to his office and like the lawyer he made short order of things. He gave me a piece of paper and added that I could have everything transferred to Dallas if need be. Once I saw the number at the bottom of the page my vision blurred, I had to ask Cherry to confirm it.

"Did you have any idea she had that much?" I heard Cherry ask right after we dropped her dad and mine off at the front of the hospital after leaving the bank.

I shook my head no, it was still hard to grasp. She had left thirty-thousand dollars and a safe-deposit box. Before we left the banker said he would meet us on Monday before we headed back. I made a turn then and soon found myself pulling into a cemetery. After coming to a stop where Cherry told me to, we got out of the car.

"Are you sure about this?" Cherry asked as I took her hand and grinned.

"Baby you are part of the family, it's time mom met you." I found the grave without a problem, Cherry's dad did a good job of giving us directions.

I knelt down once we got there, to be honest I wasn't sure what to do. I just looked at the head stone it read '_Marilyn Amelia Winston, loving mother and devoted wife_.' I didn't even know that was her middle name, and I just went about pulling some weeds from around it and such till finally Cherry took my hand and I heard her say.

"Ms. Winston I just want to introduce myself, I am Cherry the girl who is in-love with your son, and married to him. I promise to take care of him the same as he has done me."

I grasped Cherry's hand then and she stopped so I went on. "Mom you don't have to worry about me anymore, this woman has turned me around. I know you see how things have turned out, and I hope you are happy. I am sorry though for all the trouble I got into when I was younger." I felt something start rolling down my cheek then and I added. "I love you mama."

We started walking around the grounds then and soon Cherry came to a stop. For the first time since we got out of the car she lit up a cigarette and I thought it was odd, and then I saw why. She had stopped at Bob's grave, and I watched as she continued to smoke the cigarette down to the filter before crushing it out on his head-stone. 'Damn now that was cold,' I thought as we finally started on.

After getting back to the car I started it up and headed for familiar ground. I pulled up to the pumps of the DX and instantly said "Something doesn't feel right." And then after honking the horn for five minutes when nobody came out I asked. "It is Saturday right?"

She nodded before saying, "maybe it's closed down for some reason."

I walked up to the window and looked in, it looked deader then a door nail. I saw Cherry walk around the side, a minute later she met me back at the car. "It's like a ghost town," was her assessment as I just put the car in gear and said.

"Maybe we'll find out something at the next stop."

I passed the park, and then the vacant lot before coming to my destination, the truck wasn't there or the T-bird for that matter as I parked alongside the curb. I got out the same as Cherry and we started for the gate only to be stopped by a voice saying.

"They ain't here," I looked up and there setting on the porch was Tim Shepherd, reading a newspaper. "Everyone's at the hospital," he added and just like that I started back for the car, Cherry beat me to it though.

"I'll drive," she said. "Trust me I can get there faster."

Without argument I gave her the keys and got in where she had been setting. I hung on for dear-life then as she drove like a banshee to the hospital. As we pulled into the emergency entrance I noticed the T-bird parked in the lot and the Truck parked illegally. Two-Bit's old Dodge was there beside the T-Bird. Cherry's dad grabbed us by the shoulders as we raced in through the door.

""Where's the fire?" He asked and then added. "Everyone is in the waiting room," we started off with him steering us by the neck.

When we got in there I quickly took inventory, Two-Bit was there with Marcia, Johnny, Steve, and over in the corner Ponyboy was with Tamera and she was muttering something or another. "What happened?" I asked aloud and it was Johnny who said.

"We were just hanging out around the house this morning, and then the door busted open." He paused and looked over towards Pony before going on. "It was her dad and," I looked at Pony then and it was Two-Bit who went on.

"He had a gun and was aiming towards Pony and Tam, Soda was coming into the room then and saw it." I felt a lump in my throat then as Cherry squeezed my hand when I heard him add. "Soda took off across the room right when the guy pulled the trigger."

"He's in surgery now," I heard Steve say then and I asked.

"Where's Darry?" It was Johnny who said.

"The cops took him in," I looked at him and he added. "That was the only shot the guy made, Darry shot him with that old shotgun of theirs."

"Your dad is in there working on Soda," I heard Cherry's dad say then and I went towards Ponyboy.

"Don't worry Pony he'll be okay," I said after laying a hand on his shoulder and then I turned to Cherry. "I'm going outside for a minute."

"I'll stay here, in case I am needed."

I wanted to tell her that she was needed by me, hell I'm not sure what I was going to do. I went out the entrance though and didn't notice that Two-Bit had beaten me out there till he said.

"Sure is a hell of a way for us to have a reunion party." I looked at him and he cocked an eyebrow, making me relax some and then Steve joined us.

"Yeah Dally you sure picked a hell of a time." He slapped me on the back then. "What's going on, why the trip up here all of a sudden."

"Why do I need a reason to come back to Tulsa?" I asked cold like, right then was not the time for them to be acting like everything was normal.

There was silence then and finally Two-Bit crushed out his butt. "I better be getting back in there to Marcia." He started in and paused at the door. "By the way Dally," I turned and looked at him. "Darry killed the bastard," he said and that was all I needed to know.

"Do me a favor?" I asked then before he took another step. "Tell Cherry I'll be back in a bit."

I took off for the station-wagon, surprisingly I obeyed the speed limit going to the Police station. When I got there and parked everything hit me, I sat there forever it seems just looking at the main door. I was about to go in and wasn't sure what to expect. Finally I couldn't put it off any longer, I got out and headed across the street. I paused at the front door, 'all the other times I came in through the back and out the front.' I thought ironically and grinned a little.

The Desk-Sargent wouldn't tell me anything when I asked, he acted as if he didn't even know. I found a place by the wall then and stood there, in a way hoping to see someone I knew maybe. After five minutes or so a cop was walking by, got all the way to the door before turning around. At first I was worried and then he stuck out his hand.

"Dallas Winston right?" He asked and I nodded expecting him to slap the cuffs on me. "Looks like you've gained some weight and got a haircut."

Truth was I had just gotten a haircut the day before after we picked up dad, ever since we had moved to Dallas I had been keeping it short. "Yeah," I said in reply. "Well married life will do that too you."

"Don't I know it," he said with a grin and finally I asked.

"Do you know anything about someone getting killed this morning?"

"Yeah," he said. "I think I remember hearing something on the radio." He looked at me funny then. "You didn't come here to confess did you? Cause if I am not mistaken they got the guy."

"No nothing like that," I replied quickly and added. "I was just wanting to find out what is going on, nobody will tell me anything around here."

"I'll be right back," he said and I watched as he walked off. "They are talking to Darrel Curtis now," he said five minutes later and added. "The district attorney is in there also."

I was getting worried then, and suddenly a door opened from one of the offices. Watching Darry come walking out of it without cuffs on was a relief, and I noticed the officer who had been with me start to walk off once again towards the door saying.

"Take care of yourself," with a wave that I deftly returned.

"What are you doing here?" Darry asked

I tried cocking an eyebrow like Two-Bit only it didn't work as I said. "Well I figured you might need a lift."

Right then my luck ran out as a familiar face in uniform came from behind and got in my face. "I thought your voice sounded familiar." Hepper said, and then before I could even blink he had me against the wall. "I am running you in," I heard him say and I was going to reply only someone else did.

"On what charge?" I looked towards the front doors and saw the lawyer we had met only hours before as Cherry's dad was coming in right behind him.

Without looking back Hepper said. "I am sure there is something that he's done."

"I doubt that," I heard Cherry's dad say then and he added. "In fact I'm sure of it, he hasn't even been in this town for a year at least."

"Think you beat that robbery rap." I heard Hepper whisper in my ear then as he was patting me down and again I was going to say something only another voice said.

"Leave him be," I looked then and saw a guy in a dress shirt and slacks coming out of the office Darry had been in.

"He's under arrest," Hepper said, he wasn't about to back down as I heard him add. "A hood is always up to something."

The guy who had come out of the office looked to the front desk then. "Sergeant relieve that man of his weapon and Badge." I felt Hepper lose his grip then and I turned in time to see the guy in dress shirt and slacks get right in his face. "I have heard enough complaints about you, it's time to do something about them." The guy turned to me then and said.

"My sincerest apologizes Mister Winston for this inconvenience," and then he turned to Darry. "You don't have anything to worry about either Mister Curtis," Darry stood there a moment and the guy added. "It was simple self-defense."

I started for the door then and Darry did also. "You did good," Cherry's dad said as we got to where he was and I looked back.

The lawyer was talking with the other guy as Hepper was being escorted into the office Darry had come out of. "How did you know?" I asked and Cherry's dad grinned.

"I ain't no bump on the log," I felt him pat me on the back. "I'm proud of you."

"How did you get here?" I asked and heard someone say.

"I brought him," and looked up to see Cherry's mom and she was smiling. "It was my idea," she went on. "I got there right after you left, and once Sherry told me what happened I knew."

She looked at Darry then. "Are you alright?" He nodded and she looked back at me. "You might not believe it but I was once young and know what it means to have friends that you would do anything for."

She kissed me on the cheek then before saying. "You should have knocked him on his butt though." I stopped dead in my tracks. "You heard me right," she said confirming that I wasn't hearing things.

We went back to the hospital then, Darry riding with me, and Cherry's parents in their car. When we got back to the waiting room, Cherry was setting alone over in a corner, everyone else looked like they hadn't moved, she didn't even see us walk in as I slid along the wall over to her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she damn near jumped out of her skin. I drapped my arm over her shoulders then while standing there and before she could say anything someone walked in.

We all looked at the door then as dad was taking the cap off his head and saying. "I got the bullet out," everyone let out a collective sigh then and he went on. "But he lost a lot of blood and is still out, from that and the anesthesia."

It was Darry who spoke what was on everyone's mind. "When can we see him?"

Dad went over and placed a hand on Darry's shoulder and said. "Darrel trust me he's okay, I've left word for the nurses to call if there is a change or he wakes up."

Darry was getting ready to say something only I heard Cherry's mom add. "Darrel Curtis you've done all you can do."

I saw something come over Darry's face then, and he looked up. "Okay," he started to get up then. "But I want to make sure they have the. . ."

"They have the number trust me," it was Cherry's dad saying that as he came around the corner. "I just made sure."

With that said we all went outside, and as I knew it the truck wasn't there. "You guys can ride with Dallas and Sherry or us," Cherry's mom said at the look on Darry's face.

Johnny was already following Two-Bit and Marcia to his dodge, and I saw Tamera turn Ponyboy our way, Darry followed along. As we rode along the silence was so thick I wanted to turn on the radio but I didn't. We pulled up in front of the house and everyone walked like zombies up the steps into the house, Johnny even looked like one as he went up the ramp to the porch. As I walked up the steps I noticed the truck then, it was in the driveway and then I heard someone say.

"I got there right before they were going to load it up on the wrecker."

I walked in and it was Tim who had said that, as he tossed something to Darry and added. "The money is in the icebox by the way."

Darry pocketed the keys as he said. "I told you not to worry about that." He sat down in the recliner then. "You are welcomed here, as long as you need it."

"What am I missing here," I said then, cause I really felt like I was out of the loop and Tim smiled.

"I caught Curly slashing my tires one day and almost killed him." I saw him look at Darry then before he went on. "Darry happen to be coming by then and caught me in time. As he pulled me off Curly my parents told me leave, as in get out. I came back here with Darry then and we stayed up all night and talked."

My eyebrows went up then and Darry said. "I just pointed at you as an example."

I heard Tim laugh then. "That was when I realized something," he looked at me then. "I said to myself that I could change, so the next day I went out and got a job."

"Doing what?" I found myself asking and he smiled.

"Delivering milk," I had to laugh then and heard Cherry's mom say.

"That reminds me, my order hasn't been messed up since that one time."

"I know," Tim said. "Cause I am the one doing your route now."

I saw Cherry's mom gasp then. "You didn't do anything. . ."

"That a hood would do ma'am," Tim said then. "Not really," he smiled then. "I just told him that if he messed it up one more time, it would be his last. Wasn't my fault he didn't come in to work the next day."

He looked at me then as he went on. "I wasn't going to beat him up though, I was just going to let the bossman know." He smiled again. "As it was the bossman gave me his route, so now I have all of that side of town."

"So that is why I've been getting mine earlier then before." Cherry's mom said then and I heard a throat clear.

"Everyone is together now are you going to tell us what is going on." Cherry's dad said then, and I looked at him.

"Who said something is up, we just decided to take advantage of a three day weekend."

"Hogwash," I heard Dad say and then the phone rang.

Darry answered it in a hurry, and then held it out. "It's for you Doctor." I saw both of them go towards Darry and he added. "It's for Doctor Todd," and Cherry's dad went back to her mom's side.

It didn't take long and dad hung up the phone. "The good news is he's awake, and wants to see his brothers."

"What's the bad news," Darry asked and dad grinned.

"Bad news is we have to go the speed limit back to the hospital."

"Not necessarily," a voice said then and we all looked to the front door, it was the cop I had been talking to earlier at the station. "I was just in the area and something told me to stop here. So I guess if y'all want to I'll give you a escort."

We couldn't get out of there fast enough, Tim and Darry took the truck, and the rest of us went back in the same cars as before. I couldn't help but laugh at something as we were going on along there and Cherry asked what. Before I could respond Ponyboy said.

"I think he is remembering when he took me to the hospital." I saw Cherry look back at him and he went on. "It was after a rumble we had with the Bumbly Boys, I had gotten cut up pretty bad. We got stopped on the way by a cop on a motorcycle,"

"He ended up giving you an escort." She said with a smile and I nodded as she added. "Some things never change, I guess."

I looked over my shoulder then. "Welcome back to reality Pony," and then I smiled. "It's over nothing else is going to happen."

We arrived at the hospital then and parked in the lot at the front. I wouldn't say we ran, but we sure did walk fast up to the floor Soda was on. Dad went in first and looked him over, and after what seemed like forever came back out. We were all in the waiting room when he walked in.

"He wants to see his family." Dad said without hesitating, Pony and Darry started to get up then as he added. "All of his family," and I could tell what he meant as he added.

"Just do me a favor and don't get him laughing or upset."

We walked in following Darry's lead, Pony and Tam were behind him, and then the rest of us. He looked like he was asleep, and if I had not been in that position myself at one time, I would have told the others we needed to go. But then his eyes opened, and I saw him start with Darry and then look around, Cherry and me were last.

"You two came all this way because I was in the hospital?" He asked and added. "If I had known that was going to get you back here. . ."

I cut him off then by saying. "We were already back here, got in last night as a matter of fact."

"It was a good thing too," Cherry's dad said then and looked at Soda. "Only doctor that could take care of you came with them." I saw him look at Cherry's dad then. "Not that I am bragging."

Cherry's dad grinned then. "Well I am, cause I know for a fact that was better then anyone around here, present company included."

That seemed to register then as Soda looked at dad and then Darry. "What happened?" I saw him swallow and then add. "All I remember is coming into the living room and seeing a gun pointed at Ponyboy. Instinct took over and I leaped into the air."

"It's all taken care of," Darry said then, leaving it at that.

Right then a throat cleared and I found myself looking again at Cherry's dad who said. "I think you were getting ready to tell us something earlier."

I looked at Cherry, and felt her grip tighten in my hand before the door came open and another familiar voice asked. "Did I miss anything yet." Buddy walked in then followed by Rosita who was holding their baby.

Before I could ask dad looked my way and said. "I called him right after I saw what I had here."

"Oh," I said and Buddy being the doctor he was automatically grabbed Soda's chart.

"How are you feeling?" Buddy asked and Soda without missing a beat said.

"I've felt better, but from what I heard it could be worst."

I heard that throat clear again and before I could respond Cherry tightened the grip she had on my hand and said. "We thought it was time to let you know there is going to be a new addition to the family."

There was silence then for what seemed like forever, and then as if they were thinking the same thing dad and Cherry's dad said in unison. "I'm not delivering it."

"I know," Buddy said then and all eyes went to him before he added. "I already told them I will."

Again a silence enveloped us and dad looked at Buddy. "Wait a minute, you knew."

Buddy kind of grinned. "Yeah, after all I am their doctor right?"

He had a point there and then Soda said. "Why don't you name it Soda-pop or something."

That lightened the mood a little then and I looked at him. "No offense but I think you and Ponyboy have the only original names in this family."

"Besides," Cherry said then. "Who says it's going to be a boy."

All eyes went to Buddy who quickly threw up his hands. "No she's not that far along yet."

I heard a throat clear then and looked up, it was dad. "Just how far along is she."

It was Cherry who looked at me and I quickly said. "It happened right after the wedding."

"Well that's good then," I heard dad say with a look towards me, and I could tell we wasn't fooling him.

"Now I think that is enough excitement for this young man today." Dad said a minute later and with grumbles we started to file our way out, Darry and Pony being last.

"Doc can I have a minute with these two." Dad nodded and came out closing the door behind him and grabbing me by the arm.

"You really pulled a fast one on us," he said and then got to the point after looking down the hall. "How far along is she really?"

"About three weeks before the wedding," I answered and then quickly added. "But she didn't tell me until the night of the wedding."

He started cackling then and I felt his arm come down over my shoulders. "Hell of a wedding gift wasn't it?"

I saw what he was talking about and started grinning also. "Dally," I heard the voice of Ponyboy say and turned to see him behind us. "He wants to see you now."

I looked at dad and he nodded so I went back in the room then. Darry was telling him bye then so I waited at the door. When they were done I started around to where Darry had been and felt his hand on my shoulder as he passed by.

"Congratulations," he said and went on.

"How you feeling?" I asked when I got to Soda, and he looked at me.

"You tell me how I'm suppose to be feeling," he replied and I got the jest of what he was saying but came back with.

"That's not exactly fair though," at the look he gave me I added. "You have the best pain medicine in the world going through you and the best pair of hands made sure the job was done right."

He grinned. "Yeah okay I'll give you that," he said and went on. "I hate to say it, but I'm glad you two picked this weekend to come back. If it hadn't been for Doc. . ."

I cut him off right there. "You would have still had the best hands, Cherry's dad wouldn't have let anything happen to ya."

I saw the hesitation or surprise in his face then before he said. "Well just the same thanks." I started for the door then and he added. "You really have changed, you know that."

I opened the door and turned around. "Nah," I said with a grin. "I just found the right woman."

When I got back to the waiting room everyone was there, and I noticed that Tamera was over with Rosita. Dad and Buddy were talking and I noticed Ponyboy was with them. I walked over to Cherry then and whispered.

"Lets get out of here, now."

Without a word we left unnoticed and it wasn't till we were at the car when I heard her say. "Wait a minute what about dad?" I was getting ready to say something only she smiled. "That's right he can get a ride from Buddy or mom and dad."

After we got in she looked at me. "Where to?"

"You'll see," was my only answer and then I started the car up.

For the third time that day I drove into the old neighborhood, only this time I drove past the Curtis house. I took a left in front of where Johnny used to live, and pointed out where Two-Bit lived also. Finally I saw my destination and almost passed it by, it was so kept up I could have sworn somebody was living there. I stopped the car in front, hell for a minute I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. I saw Cherry look at me, and the look she was giving me was like I was off my rocker, and then it dawned on her.

"Wait a minute, is this where you used to live." I nodded and got out. "What are you doing?" I heard her ask while I walked through the gate.

"Going in to have a look around," I finally said after stopping at the door, and then I slid the key her dad had given me earlier in the day in the lock.

Everything looked the same as it did the last time I saw it. "Is this who I think it is?" I heard Cherry ask and I turned to see her holding something.

I walked up beside her and looked down. "Yeah that's me at ten years old." I replied and she smiled. "So this is where you lived?"

I could only nod my head as a tear was in my eye that I had to wipe away. I watched as she walked around the house, it wasn't much just two bedrooms and the living room with a kitchen and bathroom. I didn't even know she was back beside me until she laughed. When I looked up she was pointing to a picture on the wall and even I had to smile.

"Yeah that was us, the Curtis' Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny. The Curtis' parents took us to the carnival that year."

"What were they like?" She asked and for a minute I had to think before saying.

"They were the coolest parents you could ever hope for." She turned to me and laid her arms across my shoulders.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"If you want to." I replied and she nodded her head so I went to the door. "Lets go and tell your parents then."

"I don't think they'll worry none." She replied and then I saw her smile. "Knowing my dad he probably already knows, and has given Buddy and Rosita my room." She saw the look on my face then though. "We'll call them though, if you want."

We drove down to the DX and to the payphone. "Like I said Dad had already been arranged it." She said after getting back in the car. "Buddy was given no other alternative, so he and Rosita are in my old room with the baby."

"Cool," I said and then started off. "How about something to eat at the Dingo?" I asked and saw her nod.

It was amazing, we were there for fifteen minutes and nobody even came up to the car except the car-hop. Then it happened, as I was getting ready to bite into my burger a face popped up in my window.

"Is this seat taken," Two-Bit busted out and I tried to get mad at him only he cocked an eyebrow.

I looked over and Cherry was chatting with Marcia, and then I realized something. "Damn things have changed haven't they."

"Yeah about a month after everything went down it started happening." Two-Bit said and at first I didn't know if he knew what I was talking about till he added. "One night I came up here and everyone was milling around pretty as you please as if they didn't care. But there was still some hard nosed greasers that didn't like it same as Socs but they never did anything.

"Hell that was the night I met Marcia again," he was pointing then. "I was setting over there pretty as you please with Johnny and Ponyboy, Steve and Soda was out scouting some action, when she walked up. Be honest I didn't even remember her at first Pony had to remind me who she was."

I gave him a look then. "So you two. . ."

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah it started that night."

Right then Cherry called over. "Hey Dally Marcia just asked me to her be her matron of honor."

I looked at Two-Bit then who said. "Damn I was hoping to tell you myself."

"What?" I asked and grinned. "I didn't hear anything she said."

He caught that and looked at the ground between him and the car, I almost didn't hear him mumble. "We are getting married and I want you to be my best man."

"What?" I asked faking cleaning out my ear with my finger. "I didn't hear you."

He looked up at me then. "You know I want you to be my best man."

"When's this going down?" I asked and he said.

"We haven't got that worked out yet."

"Marcia says it's going to be in five months." Cherry said and I looked at Two-Bit who grinned.

"So she finally set a date." I had to grin then and he asked. "So is that a yes?"

"Where's this happening?" I asked and he said.

"The church of course, the one you and Cherry got married in."

"So you've been going?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Every Sunday we go hell or high-water, I swing by to pick up Marcia and we go."

"What about everyone else?" I asked and he grinned.

"Believe it or not yeah, nobody has missed one yet, even Shepherd comes." He looked at me then though. "Of course tomorrow will be different I suspect."

"We'll see," I said already planning something.

He and Marcia said good-bye then and left so we finished eating. "We're going by your parents to get our bags." I said after we finished and the car-hop took the tray.

When we got there everyone had just finished eating and Cherry's dad pulled me off to the side. "Have you given a look around the house?" He asked and I replied.

"Yeah," and heard him say.

"I don't think so." I gave him a look and he said. "I'll drive you and Cherry back over there. You dad might need the station wagon after all."

Right then Cherry said the bags were ready so I went to get them. Cherry's dad drove us back to the house and dad came along. It wasn't till we got there that her dad once again grabbed my arm so I had to follow. He led the way around to the garage, and handed me a set of keys. It was then that I saw a lock on the door so I unlocked it and pulled it open. I stumbled backward then and fell right on my butt. There in the garage was a fifty-seven Chevrolet.

"It's all yours," I heard dad say with his hand stretched out to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he grinned.

"We, me and Cherry's dad bought it for you two." I felt Cherry nudge me in the side then.

"I think we've been had in the worst way."

Dad busted out laughing then. "You could say that." He said and then I came back to reality and asked.

"What am I not getting here?"

"I think what you are getting is this set of wheels." I heard Dad say then before he added. "Along with a choice."

"Which is?" I asked cause for some reason I didn't like where this was headed and it was Cherry's dad who cleared his throat and said.

"Well I think that is obvious."

It was Cherry then who said what I was thinking. "I think we should talk more about this later, like maybe tomorrow that is."

I was thinking never myself, but my mouth stayed shut. I was in a fog that saw them leave and felt Cherry take my hand. We locked up the garage and went inside, and she quickly had us a place to sleep, it was on the floor in the living room.

"What are you thinking about Dally?" I heard her ask as I stared at the wall, my back to her and finally I said.

"How all of this is so weird, I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure something out," I heard her say before feeling her lips kiss my bare shoulder.


	15. A Wedding, a Birth, what else can happen

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have

seen it.

A/N In the words of Sinatra. 'And now the end is near.' I promise. So please read and enjoy.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**Back Where it all Began"**

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I am writing this from the back of the church, looking out over the valley from Jay Mountain it's kind of breath taking. I still can't get over the change really. A lot has happened since we visited Tulsa that weekend. First that Sunday we went over to the Curtis house and got everyone up, and said it was time for church. At first they wanted to hem-haw about Soda and then I told them he wasn't an excuse and that we could go by there after. After some reluctance everyone agreed.**_

_**So we went to Church, and to say it was odd is an understatement, I still couldn't get over how it had been fixed up. Like I promised we all went to the hospital after and it was then that I got Two-Bit. When we were all in the room visiting Soda I asked him if he had some news to share, he turned about three different shades of red before I think Marsha poked him in his ribs causing him to finally tell everyone. I guess he was thinking everyone was going to get onto him and all but it was quite different.**_

_**Cherry and I went back to Dallas the next day along with Buddy and Rosita, Dad stayed up there since Soda was his patient. Two weeks later we got a call from dad with good news, and then news. The Good news was that Soda was finally out of the hospital, the news was that dad and Cherry's dad had decided to open up an office since he was asked to stay at the hospital. I can't say I was happy for him, I really don't know how I felt really. So dad after some reluctance moved into my old house, but that was after not only my argument but Cherry put her foot down also.**_

_**Anyway the reason I am here on the back step of the old church is we have a wedding to attend to. Today is the day and like Two-Bit promised it was to be here. So like I promised I am going to stand up for him as his best man. I am worried though, Cherry hasn't been herself lately, tired and all, I guess that is what happens when it gets near that time. . .**_

"Dally, you better find Keith." I heard Cherry's dad say and I looked up to see him leaning out the door above my head. "It's about time to start."

I walked around to the side of the church and found Two-Bit under a tree. "You ready to do this?" I asked and saw him look at me a minute like he was coming from some place far before he smiled.

"Yeah Dally," he said and cocked an eyebrow. "They ready inside?"

"Waiting on you," was my response and I put my hand on his chest before he started off. "You don't have to do this right now if you don't feel like it." I said to him.

He looked at me and smiled. "I am cool man, no problem." We started off and he was saying. "I was just thinking about how far we have all come."

"I do that a lot," I said and then we were at the back door so I looked at him. "I'll tell you like my dad did me right here, are you sure you want to do this right now?"

He grinned at me. "As sure as anything, Dally. I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

With that I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I know how you feel, if you ever need to talk though just give me a call."

I saw the look on his face then as those words must have registered but he didn't have time to react cause I was putting him in his place. I saw Cherry come down the aisle in her place on the march and she was so beautiful, but something was wrong. It wasn't till she was in place opposite me that I could see the sweat on her forehead. As the ceremony got on it's way I could swear she looked anxious for it to be over. My focus on her was enough though that I almost missed my cue to give Two-Bit the ring, he had to nudge me at that.

"Dally," Cherry said through clenched teeth as I went to her side after the official announcement had been made. "Get me some where alone, and then find Buddy. Now!"

I knew what that met but asked anyway. "Are you sure?"

If her eyes could have thrown daggers I would have died right then I am sure. Without a word I started looking around and noticed something, there wasn't any rooms, it was just the sanctuary. I started escorting her to the door then and as if on cue Buddy showed up at my side.

"What is wrong?" He asked and before I could answer Cherry said.

"I am about to have a baby. Now!" I saw him looking about then the same as I had earlier as she pulled me to her and said. "Whatever you do, make sure I don't have this baby in the hospital in Windrixville. Promise me that, Dallas Winston. Promise me that now!"

"Okay," I said and right then we were at the door. "Out of the way, out of the way!" I yelled. "A lady with a baby and she is ready."

Buddy was back then on the other side of her. "Lets try and get to the car, okay."

Once we were there and had her in the back seat he looked at me. "How do I get to the closest town?"

I looked at Cherry then and remembering my promise to her said. "Tulsa, the one in Tulsa."

I saw the look on his face then. "You mean that local town. . ."

He didn't get finish then as Cherry screamed. "Something is happening now!"

I saw then that Rosita was there and opening the car door and a minute later she said. "She doesn't have time."

I saw then as Buddy started rolling up sleeves and then a hand was on my shoulder. "Come with me son." I heard the voice of dad say and at first I brushed his hand off.

"She might need. . ." I was saying only he cut me off.

"Trust me Buddy will be able to handle it, Rosita is there to help.

I felt my other arm being grabbed then and saw Cherry's dad was the owner of the hand. "He's right Dallas, so come with us."

I let them lead me away from the car, my ears straining in case she needed me. When I came to my senses again we were around the back of the church and the party had been moved there but all eyes were on me. I felt my self steered to the edge of the hilltop then and then we stopped.

"You going to tell me why she doesn't want to go down to the local hospital?" I heard dad ask after five minutes and I looked at him.

"You heard, uh."

"I hear everything," he replied and went on. "What is the deal?"

"When we were up here hiding out, she took me there to see a second time when the infection started getting worst."

"You said the second time," I heard Cherry's dad say then. "Where did she take you the first time?"

"I can't say for sure," I replied. "I was out of it completely then. I remember getting into her car and then the next I knew we were here."

I saw he looked in thought then and I started to walk away. I didn't get far though cause the guys were there to keep me from going around the edge of the church. It was Darry who spoke first.

"You have to get by me first."

"Then me," Tim Sheppard said and I knew it was a no winner so I fell against the back of the church and slid to the ground in defeat.

"Hey Dally," I heard Soda say a few minutes later and noticed he was beside me. "Look what came in the mail this morning, out of the blue." I looked at the envelope it had a return address from Florida somewhere.

I saw him tear it open then. "I didn't have the chance to read it yet." I saw as he looked at the letter, his lips moving as he read it and then he dropped it and took off.

I leaned over and looked at it scanning it for a clue, didn't take me long to find it.

_I know I should have told you this a long time ago Soda, I wanted to. So many times I picked up the phone to call only to hang up though when someone else answered. What I wanted to tell you though is that I had a baby, it's a boy and looks like his daddy. I hope you are not mad at me, I really wish things had turned out different. But then my parents found out and sent me down here to my Aunt Joe's house. I named him Michael, Mickey is his nickname and he has his father's last name of Curtis._

That was all I needed to read myself then, I bolted up off the ground like my butt was on fire and Darry looked at me. "Read that," I said pointing to the letter before adding. "I am going to find that kid brother of yours."

I took off at a run the way Soda had gone and when I rounded the side of the church I saw a trail of dust. "Where is he?" I heard Darry say a minute later and all I could do was point as I caught my breath before saying.

"He's gone, like a wildfire out of control."

Darry started off only a hand caught his arm, it was dad's. "Where are you going in such a dad-blame hurry Darrel?"

"To catch up with Soda before he does something stupid." About that time Buddy yelled aloud for all to hear.

"It's a boy," and I temporarily forgot about Soda the same as Darry and then the elation wore off only a minute later Buddy added. "A girl is here also."

By the time that sunk in I heard a siren and then I worried only till I saw it top the hill and stop behind my car. I started off then torn for the first time in my life, and then I got to the stretcher as they were putting Cherry on it. She had two bundles in her hands.

"I think we'll name the girl Marilyn, and the boy after his father." She was saying aloud as her parents caught up to us along with dad.

"To Tulsa," I heard her dad say to one of the ambulance drivers and then I felt a hand on my arm.

"Buddy is going with her in the ambulance." Dad said then, adding. "We'll be right behind them."

"You hear that Red," I said aloud and saw Cherry nod her head. "Okay I'll be right there."

When I got to the car Dad was already in it. "Rosita is riding with Cherry's parents." I started following the ambulance then and heard him ask. "You going to tell me what all that was about back there behind the church?"

It all came out, like a faucet turned all the way open as I sped along behind the ambulance ahead of me. Before I knew it we were pulling into the hospital behind the ambulance, and after parking I bolted for the door. Buddy was the one yelling for me as I ran into the emergency room, from the ambulance. I caught up to the stretcher as they were bringing her out of the ambulance, and we bypassed the emergency room and to the elevators. The top floor was where we came out and there was a room waiting. Once we were in the room two nurses were there to take the babies, and on reflex I wanted to follow.

"Okay everyone lets get out." I heard the voice of dad announce. "The proud parents need a moment alone."

Buddy was the last one to leave saying he would be back a few minutes later. "Who left the wedding so fast?" I heard Cherry say right as the door closed behind Buddy and I tried to play it off.

"Oh it was Ponyboy, he didn't want to catch the garter again." She gave me a look saying she wasn't fooled so I went on. "Okay it was Soda, he got a letter this morning."

Before she could ask I told her what I saw and then she looked at me. "Why are you still here then? Shouldn't you be with Darry trying to find him?"

"My family is more important," I said and she looked dead in my eyes squeezing my hand at the same time.

"Go find Soda before he does something stupid like leave town." I was getting ready to argue only she smiled. "Don't worry we'll be here when you get back. Now go do that, now!"

I leaned over and gave her a kiss before heading to the door. "They are waiting for you out front." Buddy said as I walked out into the hall and it wasn't till I walked out the front of the hospital when I saw who they were.

"Where's Darry?" I asked Ponyboy and before he could answer Darry walked up.

"Here," he said and I didn't want to ask judging by the look on his face by I did.

"You been by the house?" He nodded and went on.

"He went by there, for sure. Place looks like a tornado went through it. I don't think he took much though."

"Okay," I said then. "Here is what we do. Steve you go with Darry and scout out the east side of town. Tim since you know the south side so well. . ."

"Yeah I got you." He said catching on and Johnny spoke up then asking.

"Mind if I ride with you." Tim went over to his wheel chair and started pushing.

"You and me and Tam are taking everything else." I said to Ponyboy only he shook his head no and added.

"I got my own set of wheels now, we'll be okay."

I headed for the parking lot then and Dad fell in beside me. "Mind if I come along." It was a statement and not a question so I didn't say anything.

It wasn't till we were pulling out of the parking lot that something came to mind. "Where is Cherry's dad?"

"He went back up to the church," Dad replied. "Clarice stayed behind trying to make sense of what was going on, I think she was in a state of shock."

I pulled out of the lot then and started driving aimlessly around town. It didn't occur to me to check the Dingo till about dusk when my stomach started growling. After getting our food and taking off again without any word or sign from Soda, dad said what was on my mind.

"You don't think he would try and see that gal, do you?"

We were passing the drive-in then. "If he isn't here, and nobody else found him I don't know what to do." I pulled up to the ticket booth then. "Hey Chuck, you ain't seen Soda come through here have you."

I saw the guy smile. "I see so many faces come through here each night Dally, they all run together. What has he done?"

"Nothing yet," I said. "But if I don't find him something may happen."

"Go on through then, and see if he's in there." He said with a jerk of his thumb. "I'll continue to keep a look out though."

"I appreciate it," I said and started to pull off only to stop and add. "For the record I did take your sister to her senior prom that night, and then to Buck's afterward."

I saw him smile. "I know, she told me all about it, even said you were a real gentlemen. That's the reason I never tried to find you and kick your butt. Now go find Soda."

As I started off before dad could ask I said. "It was in the past dad, a long time before Cherry."

I started down through the rows of cars then, starting from the front back. I was three rows from the back when I spotted him, he was walking with a bag and some sodas in his hand. I turned up the next row hoping to head him off only he wasn't there anymore. I started looking for the T-Bird but never saw it, and then something caught my eye. When I came to a stop it was behind a blue Mustang.

"Why are we stopping here?" Dad asked only I didn't answer.

I got out of the car walked up to the passenger side and there he was. "You got me," he said laughing instantly while throwing up his hands.

I leaned down to the window and instantly shrieked back, he smelled like a distillery. "What the hell did you do?" Was the first thing out of my mouth. "Don't you realize half the town is out looking for you."

I looked over to the other side and instantly a name came to the face I saw only he was out of place as I heard Soda laugh. "Well funny thing happened on my way." He said and started laughing again. "I ran out of gas at the station and," again he was laughing.

"I found him at the Dingo," the other guy said then. "I thought something was wrong though so I convinced him to come along with me."

"Nothing was wrong," Soda said then trying to act like he had sobered up. "Someone was trying to pick my pocket and I hit him."

"I got him out of there right before the cops pulled up." The other guy said and then it came to me who he was so I said.

"Thanks for everything Randy, I think though it's time to get him back home." I started to open the door then only Soda locked it and was rolling up the window.

I wasn't in the mood for that but on the other hand didn't want to fight either. I heard the motor crank over in the Mustang then and saw Randy looking at me mouthing that it was cool.

When I got back in the car dad asked. "Was that someone you know?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's Soda, and he's on his way home."

I followed behind them as Randy pulled out of the Drive-in and then started toward the neighborhood. "You want me to drop you by the house?" I asked dad as we got close to it and he started to say something only I added. "I promise to tell you all about it later, I won't leave anything out."

"Okay then drop me off." I pulled over at the house and he got out but not before looking at me and saying. "What ever you do, don't start a fight with him. Remember the letter, try and see what he's going through."

"I promise," was all I said and he got out.

When I pulled up to the house the Mustang was at the curb and I could see it was the only thing there, all the others were still out. Randy was outside the car smoking a cigarette and I saw Soda still inside.

"He still won't come out." Randy said when I got to him. "Locked all the doors," Randy smiled then and held up his keys.

I took the keys then and went around to Soda's side of the car. It looked like he had just passed out across the front seat, I eased the key in the hole and unlocked it opening the door slowly. Once I had it opened all the way it was a matter of leaning in and grabbing him. I threw him up over my shoulder then like a sack of potatoes and started for the gate that Randy had opened.

"Go on in it's open," I said as we walked up on the porch and he raced to the door.

I carried Soda into his room then he started coming to so I set him on his feet, and that was a mistake. As his feet hit the floor I stood up and the next thing I saw was a fist coming to my eye. I felt my back hit the wall and then my head, when I looked at Soda though he was again passed out and laying across the bed. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, a shiner was starting to pop up right away. I went to the icebox on instinct and like always there was a steak in there, so I grabbed it.

"So that was you I heard." Randy said making me jump just a little, I had almost forgotten he was still there.

"Yeah it was me," I said as I took a seat and leaned my head back laying the steak on the eye and then I asked. "What happened?"

He sensed what I asked and lit up a cigarette before offering me one, a look of surprise came across his face though when I shook my head and then he said. "Like I was saying in the car, when I got to the Dingo I saw him just hitting away at this other guy. He had the guy on the ground and was just slugging at him, when I heard the sirens someone yelled and he stopped temporarily and started looking around, like he was trying to find a place to hide. It was then that I saw who he was and quickly offered him a ride, my car was close anyway.

"When he got in we took off, it wasn't till after I got on the road and was riding around that he finally said something. He asked me to stop off at a liquor store, and I did. I swear though I didn't know what was going on." I help up a hand then to stop him.

"It wasn't your fault, go on."

I saw him take a drag off the cigarette and then the screen door came open and I heard Darry's voice. "What the hell happened to you Dally?"

"Your brother," I said instantly and heard some feet start for the hall so I added. "Don't worry I didn't hit him back, he probably wouldn't have felt it anyway."

Right then I heard Ponyboy's voice. "Whew man, someone get a load of this, Soda is two sheets to the wind."

"What happened?" Darry asked and then I leaned forward enough to look at him. "That is what I was in the process of finding out," I sand and added as an after thought. "At least part of it anyway."

I saw all eyes go to Randy then and he started over from the beginning and caught them up before adding. "So we started riding around some more, and then he said he wanted to see a movie. So I drove to the drive-in and that was where Dallas found us."

All eyes went to me then and then I heard Tim say. "I heard you were coming home on leave this weekend, for the wedding."

I looked over at Randy then and it dawned on me why he was out of place as he said. "Yeah well it was hell trying to get back here, I mean jeez it seemed every flight out from California was booked and nobody wanted to get bumped off, not even by a member of the United States Marines." Randy looked around then and said. "Is someone going to tell me what I am missing, I mean I'm going to assume the wedding went off without a hitch, right."

It was Steve who said. "Oh yeah the wedding was fine, it's what happened afterward." I saw him look my way and that caused Randy to also.

"Cherry went into labor there, and had twins." I said and added. "While we were waiting on the delivery Soda read a letter he got earlier today."

"A letter that started all of this," Darry said and then he stood up. "Randy you got a place to stay here if you want to, same for you also Dally. Right now though I don't think we'll learn anything more till he wakes up."

"You got a point there," Steve said and I saw him head for the door as Tim started pushing Johnny down the hall.

When I looked over Randy was asleep in the recliner, 'he must have been running on pure adrenaline.' I thought then as Tim came walking back into the room with linens, and I nodded toward Randy with a smile. I watched as Tim got the recliner stretched out then and laid a blanket over Randy and then he turned to me so I asked.

"What about you?" He grinned then.

"Johnny and I bunk together, Tamara has a room they made in the attic, and Ponyboy is still bunking with Soda."

"Oh," I said and just leaned over to rest my head on the end of the couch.

"Damn," I heard what sounded like Soda's voice at the same time I felt someone setting down on my feet and I came awake.

It was Soda alright, he was holding an ice-pack on top of his head. "Oh sorry Dally I didn't know you were staying over." He said and then I saw him look at me. "Damn who did that to your eye?"

"It's a long story," I said as I went to a setting position and then got up. "Take this," I said five minutes later after coming back from the kitchen with another steak for my eye and he took the aspirin and water.

I gave him a few minutes to let it go down and saw him look around. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked and instead of answering I said.

"How much do you remember about yesterday?" He seemed like he had gone off into a far away place then and at first I thought it was shock and then he began.

"I remember the wedding, and then we all went outside for the reception only they quickly moved it around to the back." He looked at me then. "I remember tearing out of there after I read that letter. Dally do you know what Sandy did?"

I nodded my head in admission and he just started crying. "How could she do that, man? How could she do that and not tell me till now. The boy is three years old, man. Three years, I could have been there."

"Is that where you were going?" I asked then and he looked at me.

"I don't know, really. I just knew I had to get out of there." He wiped his arm across his nose then and sniffled before looking back at me. "Is Cherry alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "She had twins," and then I asked. "Where did you go?"

"I got back to town and came here to pack some clothes, I was really thinking of going to see her, to see my kid. But then after I left here I was just getting to the station and the car died, ran out gas. I realized then something else, the station was closed because of the wedding, and Steve had the keys. I pushed to car around to the back then and started hitchhiking."

"When did you start drinking?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I stopped at the first liquor store and got a bottle."

"Do you remember stopping at the Dingo?" He shook his head no and asked.

"Why is that where you saw me?"

"No," I answered. "But we'll take care of that problem later."

Right then Randy stirred awake. "How long was I out?" He asked and then noticed what was going on. "Oh sorry about that."

I saw Soda look at Randy and then me. "Is he. . ."

"Yes," I said. "That is Randy and he is the reason you are not in jail."

"Jail," Soda said and then it seemed like a light bulb went off. "Oh jeez what did I do?"

"Almost killed a guy," came a voice and I looked to see a cop at the door. "Sorry it was open already." I nodded and he went on. "I came by to ask you some questions but judging from what I see and have already heard. . ."

"Is he going to jail officer?" I heard Darry ask as he came into the room pulling his shirt on.

"No mister Curtis, he won't have to." I heard the officer say and then he smiled. "The other guy isn't pressing charges, and from what I have heard your brother doesn't remember." I saw Soda as he was nodding his head up and down and the officer went on. "So I would say you can consider the matter closed."

After the officer left Darry looked at Soda and it was me who said. "Don't even think about it, he don't remember anything after leaving the church."

Darry just collapsed into the other chair then and soon the others started coming up front. "Hey Dally shouldn't you be somewhere right about now?" I heard Ponyboy ask as he came in last. "After all it isn't every day you become a new father."

It came to me then and I stood up, the steak dropping to the floor. "Damn, thanks for reminding me." I said and looked at everyone. "What are you guys doing just setting around, there is something I want to show you."

They got the message and we all went out the door. "What the hell happened to your eye?" Was the first thing dad asked after getting in the car when I stopped off at the house to pick him up.

"Soda did it," I replied and added. "Before you ask I didn't hit him though."

"I wasn't going to," I heard him say. "So what happened yesterday?"

"Can we wait till the hospital, cause if I know Cherry she is going to want to know also, and I just don't feel like telling it twice."

"Good point," he said and that was it.

When we got to the hospital we all headed for the elevator. "Do you know why most maternity wards are on the top floor?" Dad asked aloud and it was Darry who replied.

"I often wondered that, why?"

I saw the glint in dad's eye then. "So the nurses won't have far to travel after the stork drops off his package on the roof."

"Damn," I heard Soda say then. "Darry you fell into that one."

When we got to the top floor someone else was waiting. "I came here after doing my route," Tim said. "I figured you guys would be doing the same."

"You been in there yet?" I asked and he looked at me.

"No I've only been here fifteen minutes."

I noticed dad wasn't around as we started for the room, "Buddy is in there right now." He said and so we waited.

"She was wondering when you were going to get here." Buddy said a few minutes later after coming out of the room and seeing all of us. "Everything is fine, the babies are with her."

"If it's all the same to you," Soda said then. "I think I'll wait out in the waiting room."

It was dad who laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mister Curtis it is all the same to me, and I think you should follow me." Dad looked at me. "We'll be in there shortly, trust me."

With that we all walked in the room and like Buddy said Cherry had the babies. "Awe jeez," I heard Ponyboy exclaim. "Do I have to see this." She was breast feeding them and I saw him turn his head to the wall as another voice said.

"It's not like you haven't seen them before." I looked and over in the corner was Two-Bit along with Marsha. "Dally you and Cherry had to upstage the wedding uh," he said cocking an eyebrow.

I was ready to say something then only Cherry beat me to it. "Trust me there was more excitement then these two coming to the world, up there on that mountain yesterday."

I saw Two-Bit as he scanned the crowd. "What's up ape face?" He said and somehow I knew it was Randy he was talking to.

"Nothing much, sorry I missed the festivities, my plane got in late."

"But he didn't miss the fireworks after." Darry said and then Ponyboy asked.

"Is she done, cause I feel like a little kid that has done something wrong causing his parents to stick him in the corner."

I saw Darry smile. "Yeah she's done little man."

Ponyboy turned around then he went three shades of red. "Damn you Darry, you lie like a cheap rug." He started back around and then Tam grabbed his shoulders.

"No don't," she said. "After all there might be a time I will be doing that for our babies."

Instantly I saw Darry's eyebrows go up. "Am I going to have to start barring her door at night?"

Ponyboy threw up his hands then. "No man, she's just kidding." He turned to Tam then. "Tell him you are just kidding, tell him." I think he was trying to play like he didn't hear it also.

"I was kidding, Darry." Tam said and then I saw a smile. "But that don't mean in the future after college is over."

I saw a sigh of relief from Darry and then he said. "Yeah well we'll see about the college thing."

I heard a throat clear then and it was Ponyboy who said. "Actually Darry, I already have." All eyes went to him then and he went on. "Soda wasn't the only one who got mail yesterday." He thought of something then and added. "I was going to tell you guys after the wedding but then all this happened, first with Cherry and then you know Soda."

Darry nodded. "So are you going to tell us now then?" He asked and I saw Ponyboy take a deep breath.

"Well it was from Harvard," he paused and if all eyes wasn't on him before it was then. "They said that my thesis was very well done," he smiled at Tam for some reason then.

"What else?" Darry asked and again Ponyboy looked around.

"Well it seems they want me to come up there next fall and start classes." He couldn't pull the chain anymore then as I saw him smile. "They gave me a full academic scholarship."

My eyes went to Darry then, and he asked. "But when did you apply? You never said anything to us."

Again Ponyboy got a sheepish look. "It wasn't really me that applied," he looked at Tam then. "She was the one who did it. After she got excepted already."

"I don't remember you writing a thesis though." It was Soda who said that and I looked up to see him and dad right in the door.

"Funny thing about that," Ponyboy said then. "You remember that paper I had to write after Johnny and I spent that time up on Jay Mountain?" Darry and Soda nodded. "Well I made the correction's my teacher pointed out, and Tam polished it up the rest of the way." I saw him look at the floor and Tam started beaming.

"Tell them what else they said about the thesis."

Ponyboy looked up then. "They think I should try and make it a book, said it would do good for a lot of other kids."

"Damn," I heard Darry say then and I swear there was a little bit of wetness around his eyes as he pulled Ponyboy to him. "You did good Pony, you did good."

"Yeah," Soda said then as he embraced them also. "You did really good Pony."

They pulled Tam into the group hug then also and a minute later someone cleared their throat. "Okay I am done," Cherry said and added. "Ponyboy can look now."

Everyone busted into laughter then and she looked at me. "You going to tell me how you got that back-eye?"

Before I could Soda spoke up. "From what I have been told, that is my fault." He launched into the story then apologizing here and there, and then Randy took over and then it was my turn.

"Damn Dally you wasn't kidding, we both got upstaged." I heard a throat clear then and it was Dad who spoke up.

"In a few days the two of us are taking a trip." I looked at him and he smiled. "No not you Dallas, Soda and I, he has some business to tend to."

"That is good," I heard Cherry say then. "Cause we have some stuff to take care of then also."

I looked at her then and saw her nod and then it came out of my mouth. "I got a job transfer, and starting Monday after I will be working close to here."

"Are you serious?" I heard Two-Bit say then and I smiled.

"Yeah it seems that an outfit up here is in need of a driller, and I was recommended." I went to stand beside Cherry then at the head of the bed. "So we came up a day early and I checked it out." I gave dad a smile then. "You mind having some company, we won't take much room."

I thought I saw dad's eyes get misty then as he pulled me into a hug. "Good job," I heard him say into my shoulder and then he pulled back and smiled. "No I don't mind at all, cause I already have another place that becomes vacant in two weeks." I know my mouth fell open then as he added with a smile. "Don't worry I won't be far though, just above the garage."

A new addition spoke up then. "Hope you don't mind but your dad and I started making an apartment up there, we got bored one day." It was Cherry's dad. "Your dad had a feeling it might come into use, and plus like he said. With him alone he don't need all the space there in the house."

I heard another throat clear then and looked up to see Cherry's mom. "I just wanted to say congratulations to my daughter and son in-law." She said and I gave her a hug.

A throat cleared then all eyes went to Marsha who asked. "Will you be staying at home with the babies, now that Dally is moving up?"

I looked at Cherry and before she could say anything Buddy said. "I hope not, I still need her in my office." I saw Dad and Cherry's dad look at him as he smiled. "You guys got competition, I open up shop in a month around the corner from the hospital." His smile got bigger then. "That way I won't have for to travel and deliver babies, you are looking at Doctor Michael Clayton Obstetrician, Rosita is going back to school to be a mid-wife."

"Damn," it was Ponyboy who said that. "Tam I think we should turn Harvard down, just when everyone is coming back we are leaving."

Everyone must have had the same thought cause we all said in unison. "Over my dead body you want."


	16. Epilogue: Living on Tulsa Time

Disclaimer Note: The characters are that of SE Hinton the story is that of mine, as I would have

seen it.

_A/N Okay I'll make this short and sweet. This is the final chapter of the story. I hope that you were all able to enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. _

**Epilogue: Living on Tulsa Time**

_**August 1989**_

_**Dear Diary Cherry and I just got in from seeing a movie, it was a premiere at that, first time ever seen in the theaters. Remember that thing Ponyboy wrote in high school and then submitted to Harvard, well he made it into a book alright. Then after all this time that guy the one who made 'The Godfather' asked if he could make it into a movie. Man I got to tell you we were all just tickled pink over that.**_

_**They even made the movie right here in Tulsa, I got to tell you though at first I was sore with the way they ended it, with me dying and all. But you know it's like cool though, that guy Matt Dillion he played me good, and Cherry just loves that Diane Lane. We had them over to the house a few nights for dinner even.**_

_**Ponyboy was really living it up tonight, I think he might have found his true calling. Tam even said maybe they can retire, both of them became Psychologists. For awhile they were working for the state doing social work, and then they opened up a private practice to help parents cope with their kids. They even had some kids of their own, three of them.**_

_**Darry finally started dating again after Ponyboy went off to Harvard and believe it or not got married. He started up his own roofing company, it's called 'Curtis and Sons,' he has the boys working already during the summer. **_

_**Soda made that trip with dad and came back three months later with his son Michael. At first their relationship was rocky to say the least for five years or so, but Soda stuck it out. Michael got a hold of Soda's copy of the book I think, and well it must have opened his eyes. Soda bought himself a garage, with some help of dad's course, and has so much business he's swamped. He even took Steve on as a partner.**_

_**Steve needed the job though, he fell into debt really quick by gambling. Soda though was there to help him out, on a condition though, Steve had to quit and straighten himself up. Once Steve did that three months later he found him a girl. They dated for what seemed forever until he married her.**_

_**Two-Bit and Marsha are doing wonderful they have two kids of their own, two daughters. Two-Bit dropped his nickname, and now goes by Keith, but we still call him Two-Bit. He started out working in the oil field like me, we were on the same rig even. But then he ran into some bad luck, one day he fell from the top. That was a rough time for us, but he made it through rehab and all. For a time though we didn't know how he was going to take being confined to a wheelchair, and then one day Johnny had a long talk with him.**_

_**Speaking of Johnny he found his calling also, he ended up working for the state, helping others who like him and Two-Bit oh I mean Keith. He helps them get through their depression and stuff, shows them that life don't end when their legs are gone. Him and Two-Bit even organized a wheelchair basketball league here in Tulsa, the Tulsa all-stars under their coaching has won the national championship a few times.**_

_**Dad got to see two of the tournaments before he passed away. We was going to take him back to Amarillo to bury him and then we found out he had told Cherry's dad that he wanted to be buried here in Tulsa. He left a will, and I thought my eyes were going to bulge out of my head. After dad finally retired the same as Cherry's dad we knew he didn't won't for anything, but we didn't know why. Seems he bought into some stock, and well the market did wonderful for him. We found him a spot in the same cemetery mom is in.**_

_**About three years after dad passed away Cherry's mom did also, and here's the funny part or so Cherry says. Two days after that her dad did also. It seems the night of the visitation he went back to their house and died in his sleep. At first I didn't understand why she was so happy and the Ponyboy told me. After her dad retired he kept going because of her mom, when she passed and he saw to everything his job was done. We can be happy though that he was able to see his grand kids brought into the world.**_

_**Yeah I said grand kids, they were the last ones that Buddy and Rosita delivered, we had to bring him out of retirement even. Of course it helped that Marilyn was at their house when she went into labor. Buddy and Rosita became Marilyn and Junior's god parents. Marilyn named her son after dad, his name is Todd Winston. That was another reason she was over at Buddy and Rosita's. For a time there we wasn't all a nice and happy family, after Cherry and I found out she was pregnant things were mighty dicey. So she moved in with Buddy and Rosita since we kicked her out, actually it was Cherry who did that, they didn't even talk until the baby was born. After that night we got the call though and went to the hospital, things just worked out.**_

_**Junior got married himself and settled down, he is doing work for the Cherokee Indians, his wife is full-blooded. They had a son and he is named Dallas also, so now there is three of us.**_

_**So there you have it the story of what happened after Ponyboy and Johnny got back from Jay Mountain. But what did I end up doing you might ask, well I moved up the ladder one the oil well all the way to the top. Through the years we had been saving some money here and their and finally I invested in my own company, 'Winston and Anderson Oil drilling.' Randy kept up with us through the years and after he retired from the Marines he decided to invest in our company also.**_

_**Randy never married though, says he was married to the Marines for twenty years, Cherry though has already started setting him up with friends of hers. So we'll see where that leads.**_

_**After seeing what they did with that book of Ponyboy's though I can't help but remember that night Cherry said something about publishing my diary and that maybe it will help others that were or maybe are like I used to be. I am thinking of maybe that is not such a bad idea, I even have a title for it, 'Back Up on Jay Mountain.'**_

A/N Is this really the end? You never know really, my motto is never say never. Who knows maybe one day I'll choose to tell about Soda and how he and Mickey got along, or maybe some other fine author out there will be inspired by what I have written and choose to do the same. I own only those that came from my imagination.


End file.
